The Red Rebellion
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: Brattania is at it again, 18 years later, and this time it is is not Zero who will save the world, it it another demon of death: Red. lelouch is alive in this fic, oh and sorry to KalLulu and shirlulu fans, C.C won his heart. Lulu isn't red BTW
1. prolog

THE RED REBELLION

"C.C!" A raven black haired young man called out in the darkness of his room, only lit by a small T.V. His eyes were filled with nothing but bewilderment and disbeleif. Suddenly a black door slid up, a young woman with long, unique green hair came rushing in.

"What, Lelouch, is something wrong?"She asked. The man lifted his shaking finger and pointed at the television. They kept quiet and listened to what the crying newsreporter was saying. About six seconds later, the sweedish girl's eyes popped out of her head.

"My God, who on Earth did that?!" She gasped, covering her mouth- or at least that's what she should've done. Instead, the reality was, she just climbed on the black sheeted bed, next to her husband, and hugged her legs. She didn't seem faced at all.

"Mortals..."She shook her head, "They can't help but fight." Lelouch shook his head, closing his violet eyes and burrying his head in his hands. C.C looked at him curiously, as if he were a scientific specimen that was unpredictable.

"I-It isn't that, it's just that I... I went through all of that for NOTHING!" He screamed, punching the wall behind the bed, before sobbing silently into his witch's shoulder.

"Lelouch..." She cooed him, patted him on his back lightly to comfort him. Suddenly, the sound of a baby crying startled them. C.C laid down on the bed, her hands behind her head, smiling lazily.

"Your turn!" She laughed. Lelouch chuckled lightly and sniffed his saddness away for enough time for him to tend to his son. He kicked the off button on the T.V and stepped out the slide-up door, turned the corner and entered the bright nursery. He smiled at the sight of the room: It was so beautiful, with paintings, complementery of C.C, of wide-winged monarch butterflies. The walls were covered with soft blue fur, Lelouch's idea, and teddy bears and other baby toys were lined all along the edge of the walls on the carpeted green floor. It took a while for them to complete it, espeacially with the furniture, considering Lelouch's strongest muscle (and only muscle) was his brain.

"_AHHH!" _A blond-haired toddler in a black shirt and little blue jeans cried. Lelouch snapped into reality and rushed over to the little toddler. Emediatly after seeing his dad, the kid started giggling, sitting up and holding his hands out to Lelouch. "_DADDY_!" He laughed, excited and violet eyes opened wide. He shook his head and picked him up in one of his arms, smiling at his delighted face. The little boy wrapped his arm around Lelouch's neck and leaned his head against his chest.

"_Good morning, Rian, have a good sleep_?" He asked. The child nodded on his chest and rubbed his left eye with his free hand. Lelouch kissed the top of his soft head and carried him out the room, meeting his beloved on the way to the cozy living room. They sat down on a pink couch, Rian sitting on Lelouch's lap, still hugging his chest.

"_Alright, Rian, what do you want to do today_?" Lelouch asked his son, stroking his soft green hair. Rian jumped out of his father's lap and turned to his parents with an exhilerated expression.

"CHESS!" (Of course...) He exclaimed, running towards a wooden chessboard, surrounded by two black chairs he had to literally climb and sit on his knees to see over the chessboard. Lelouch and C.C stared at eachother, suddenly laughing.

"What?" He asked, not understanding why they were laughing. Lelouch shook his head and let his eyes wander towards a closet, not really realizing he was doing it.

"How 'bout you and Mom play, okay? She might not be as good as your dad, 'cause she's an icky girl, but y'know," Lelouch teased C.C, earning his a slap on the arm.

"Okay, but..." Rian seemed a little dissapointed, although he did play with his mom. During their match, Lelouch went into the closet and came out with a black bag with some sort of uniform in it, holding a helmet in his long fingers. That's when C2's eyes glanced up at him and saw the mask, gasping and getting up from the chair. Rian looked behind him and saw him and stared at them confused. C.C smiled at him, Lelouch didn't, instead, he went into his room and closed the door. C.C folowed, telling Rian she'd be right back.

Rian was suspicious and curious, so he jumped down the chair and ran towards the door, pressing his ear against the black door. His parents were dicussing something, and his mother was upset. His father, on the other hand, was completly silent.

"Zero had his time! Now Lelouch has to _live _his time with his family, and not worry about the mortals!" C.C tried to persuade him. Then, Lelouch spoke, but to Rian, it wasn't his father's voice, it was different, like the opposite of his father.

"So what your implieing is that I shouldn't worry about Rian?" He asked.

"Lelouch... Stop acting like _zero, _that part of your life is over and you are just ganna have to wait for someone else to save the world from hate. And besides, I'm sure Suzaku can handle it fine-" C.C stopped talking. Rian heard object drop and silence fill the room. Lelouch fell into C.C's arms and whispered something, too quiet to be heard. Rian moved his ear away from the door and rushed to the seat he had previously sat down on. Soon after, they came out of the room and resumed their day as if nothing happened.

When Rian finally fell asleep in Lelouch's arms, he leaned down into his ears and whispered, "I promise I'll never let you have the life I did..."


	2. turn 1: the childish story of a demon

THE RED REBELLION

_ December 19, 2035, Britannia, a nation that has long been known for tyranny, and only kept peace for a very short time, struck down the country of Japan, once again. And why not? Zero had died, and no one else would be able to help them defend themselves with him gone. Or so they thought..._

_December 6th, 2046_

"RIAN, GET UP!" A woman's stern, cranky voice demanded, a ruler slapping him on the head. The blond-haired 15-year-old shot his head up and shook his head.

"But Mrs. Kranky, I was only trying to wipe off the inappropriate writing on this... beautiful desk," He thought quickly, smiling at his ugly, old, fat teacher.

"M-hm, what were trying to do, wipe it up with your drool?" She asked, pointing to the liquid on the desk.

"Um-mm... Yes?" He responded, in more of a question. He watched her bang his desk with the wooden ruler repeatedly, over and over and over again. Rian winced, a little afraid.

"THAT'S IT; I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! You're going to take a senior's end of the year test. If you fail, which you will, I will hold you back!" She yelled. All the students gasped and a few snickered, whispering, "This kid's an idiot, he's always sleeping, he'll fail for sure!" Rian sighed and hung his head in embarrassment.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He complied. The cranky teacher wobbled over to the slide door and went outside the classroom. Mean while, everyone got out of their seats, excluding a girl with short pink hair and green eyes. They all crowded around his desk, laughing and teasing him with such words as, "retard, fake britannian, sweetish sweetser, stupid kid, you're going to be held back you idiot", and he had to put up with it until the teacher came in with an extremely thick stack of papers two feet tall. When she entered, she scowled at Rian, after all the students around him hustled back to their seat. Everyone was silent as she came wobbling at him, her grey hair mashed everywhere, as always, and her dress showing all her fat. Rian couldn't help but be disgusted, as all people would be.

"Here, take the test! You talk, your fail, not that it'll matter anyway," She grinned, wobbling her penguin dance to her cedar desk in front of the white board and snapped at the class to get out their books to page 48 in three seconds or they get a detention. 23% managed to find it in time, but then she gave them a detention for not taking the remaining time to take out their work and work on it. All this wasn't really distracting to Rian, as he believed she wanted it to be for him, in fact, he didn't notice he was even in the class with the meanest and loudest teacher.

* * *

When the bell rang, everyone dashed out the classroom for lunch as fast as they could, so that she didn't give them a detention for staying in the classroom to skip lunch. But her attention was on the boy whose blond bangs covered his eyes if he hung his head. When he came up to her desk he laid the stack of papers on her chipping desk and began to leave.

"Hey, where do you think you are going, I'm going to keep you here until I grade it so I can show you your F," She laughed her evil laughter. Rian backed up and stood in front of her desk, hanging his head, his blond bangs covering his eyes. This really wasn't his lucky day, he was sure of that.

"SIT DOWN!" She ordered, angry. Rian sat down on a blue chair in front of the desk, his back straight, and his hands neat. If one didn't know better, they'd say he almost looked like a... _prince_.

* * *

Several hours passed, yet he stayed in the same place, same face, and same stance. Yes, he was excruciatingly bored, but what could he do, right?

Suddenly, after slamming the grey calculator on the ground, she gasped and glared at Rian, making him feel really uncomfortable. She stood up, the chair scraping against the hardwood floors. She rushed towards the small black button on the bare walls and pushed it. A voice came out of the speakers, gentle and sweet.

"Yes?" It asked. The grumpy teacher took one last stare at Rian before responding.

"Yeah, I need the principle, the president of education, and Rian Requena's parents, please," She demanded, sounding as cranky as ever.

"Why, whatever f-"

"We have a _freshman _that has ACED the old senior's exam, with 100%!" She exclaimed, rudely interrupting the lady. Rian gasped and bounced out of his dirty chair to give his grade a gander, she wasn't lying: it was an A!

It only took an hour for everyone, including his parents, to arrive at the school. It was a little embarrassing for Rian, especially since his parents were here. He couldn't help but hang his head to cover his unwanted blush, getting redder every time his parents looked at him. But what really made him red is when the president explained that even college graduates who took this test couldn't get more than a 50% on it. Or maybe it was when the principle recommended collage classes. This was all so much for him, he never really cared for school because he was too busy worrying about all the evil and chaos Britannia was creating and daydreaming that he was a might hero name Red.

When Lelouch and C.C (Leon and Carren Requena) took their brilliant son home, they had a big party with enough pizza to make them barf, complementary of C.C. It ended with Lelouch and Rian playing chess, as every night so often did. Of course, this time, C.C was passed out on the pink couch, making Lelouch have to struggle and carry her to bed, as well as his little sister Roya. Well, actually, Rian took care of her, of course having to tell her one of his stories about _Red. _Then, before leaving, kissing her on her black-banged fore-head, watching her sleeping stomach ascend and descend relaxingly. Finally, he left her alone in their room.

"Oh, Dad, you- you scared me," Rian laughed his startlemant out after bumping into his father. Lelouch smiled and apologized.

"Hey... You're a really smart kid, you know that, Rian?" Lelouch grinned. Rian's face turned red again.

"There you go again. Every time someone gives you a complement, you go and blush. But, I've noticed, when people insult you, you always laugh, except in class. Why is that?" Lelouch asked. Rian thought for a moment, and then crossed his arms.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what the whole big deal is with you and this _Zero _character," He responded. Lelouch stood stiff, unable to say anything. "Is he like, an old friend?" Rian asked. Lelouch smiled lightly and patted his son's head gently. Then he left without another word. Rian sighed and went back into his sister and his room. He sat on his bed quietly, so not to wake his little sister, and laid down, his arms behind his blond head, his blond bangs gently covering his eyes, allowing him to focus on his life, to think about it for pleasant dreams, until right before he went to bed. Just before he lost consciousness, the evil country of Britannia invaded his mind, giving him nightmares, or visions, of him being a hero named Red, but people were dying, he was crying, and then he saw a grave with his name on it. When he saw his own death, he was startled awake, drenched in sweat.

"RIAN, are you okay?!" Roya asked him innocently, her gold eyes glistening with concern and worry. Rian took a deep breath and shook his head, sitting up with his legs crossed. Roya climbed onto his bed and sat on his lap, looking up at him from underneath his chin to make sure he was okay. Rian looked down at her and smiled, giving her a gentle hug.

"It's alright, Red won," He whispered. Roya jumped out from the hug and cheered happily waving her arms around everywhere. Rian chuckled and shook his head, getting up from bed and holding her hand to go to the kitchen.

"So, _Sergeant _Roya, what-"

"No! I'm _general _today!" Roya corrected him.

"Fine, _general Roya_, what would you like for breakfast?" He bowed gracefully, which made him resemble a prince again.

"PIZZA!" She raised her arms high, smiling up to her ears. Suddenly, their green-haired mother poked her head in the kitchen and sat down next to her seven-year-old daughter, copying what the little one was doing. Rian shook his head and opened the white fridge, squinting his eyes against the light from the cooling unit. He looked up and down till he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a tiny container and set it on the granite counter. He pushed a little button and watched it turn into pizza. He grabbed it and opened the blue oven door, sticking it in and moving the knob to the appropriate number.

While he did this, C.C and Roya were dancing the "pizza" dance in even faster motion then intended for the dance. When Rian started laughing, Lelouch came in, rubbing his violet eyes. Rian cleared his throat and turned around to face the oven.

"Good morning, loud-mouths," He teased. Lelouch sat down on a stool Roya had previously sat on and glanced at Rian the leaned on his arms that lay on the counter, resting his eyes. All of a sudden, Rian's phone rang, his ringtone being Roya's funniest joke and her laughing about it. This made her laugh.

"Hello? WHAT?! No, no, I'm kind of… I can't right now. What?! Uhg, c'mon, what other bad news do you have?! Fine, I'll be right there; don't do _anything _until I get there, Gia!" He grumbled, slamming his phone shut. "damn," He grumbled under his breath. He stepped over to the closet and pulled out his red jacket, slipping it over his bare chest and stomach, hiding his nice body.

"Where are you going, Onii-sama?" Roya asked, running up to him, staring up at his violet eyes.

"Hey! You just called me your big _sister: _it's Nii-san," He corrected, staring at his dad when he made a sound of pain and then continuing, "and I'm going to be right back, maybe an hour or two, but no longer, I promise, okay?" He ruffled her long, undone black hair playfully. He kissed her forehead, kissed his mom, and waved to his dad before dashing out the door.

"Sometimes… I think he is growing up too fast for his age," Lelouch sighed burying his face in his arms again.

"So? What if he grows up, he'll still be here with us, right?" Roya looked around hopefully.

"Actually, when he gets older, he'll move away and have his own life, he's not going to be here forever," C.C informed her.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"I'm here! Come on out, it's me!" A man in a totally red uniform that consisted of: A full-body red cloak, a long arm bracelet, red boots, and a red mask that had the picture of a happy face that was programmed not to be able to be removed by anyone but him, called to an "empty" shack.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. turn 2:Red, the Knight from Hell

The Red Rebellion

"Sir! We're sorry but... The Britannians have... Well... You should come look at the results," A woman, about his age, with short pink hair and glistening green eyes grabbed his hand and dragged up the rusty stairs to a chessboard. She sat him down, after they recieved saluts. He examined the board for a few seconds and then smiled, laughing to himself.

"This is what you desturbed my morning for? This is just a minor problem, and every problem has a salution," Rian stood out of the chair and rushed to a tall red Knightmare and sat in the seat, sliding in through the hole and placing the key in, grabbing hold of the red joysticks.

"Wait, Red, you're going in?! That's too dangerous, you need to be here where you're protected!" The woman yelled. Rian tapped a red button and spoke in a gentle tone, though it was not his own voice, it was muffled a bit.

"My dad always said, "If a king does not lead, how can he expect his subordanance to follow!" So I'm going to just that!" He answered, launching into the clear blue skies, screaming his lungs out in excitment. His Knightmare pounded against the ground in front of other knightmares slightly taller. On the reception, he heard his underlings scream "RED!" Making him smile a devilish smile (as seen on Lelouch)

"Squad 79089671276, I am here 'cause I heard you needed some supervising. If you're going to act like children... Then they won't stand a chance, parents never do..." He laughed leaning against the leather red seat, one hand behind his head and the other fiddling with a black pawn.

"Right!" The units shouted, their Knightmares saluting.

"Good... NOW LET'S SHOW THOSE KIGHTS OF BLACK LIGHT PAWNS WHO THEY'RE REALLY UP AGAINST! LONG LIVE FREEDOM!" Rian- I mean, Red motivated his troops.

"A4, there's a target on your left! Squad 4, duck! Now jump and crush the knightmares under you! D9... Stay right where you are..." He moved the left joystick foreward and clicked the button above him. He then shoved the mask off his face revealing another on of his could-kill grins. He next jumped out the chair and behind the red chair to a room with gazillions of red buttons.

_"I'm not worried about any money, I know a little Britannian runt like you will never pull this all off, and besides, this Knightmare is almost entirely impossible to controlle, you have to have a strong heart, mind, soul, and quick reflexes. So that means no one in this entire world can possibly piolet it!"_

_No one until now... _Red grinned and tapped the button above him, the farthest button to the left, and then dove for one on the bottom. A screen he had laid down earlier showed he had struck an airship that had been, as he expected, to launch nuclear warheads at them since he was here... Let's just say they're safe now. Anyway, the masked hero continued pressing buttons on every side of him. Then, he saw a blue button that lured him in. He pressed it and watched the screen. The button unleashed a wave of tacos on the once-great screen.

"Oops, looks like I'm not pressing that stupid button anymore! OVERRIDE!" He shouted, clearing the screen into its original useful screen.

"Well, looks like I'm proving to be quite the probability-defier," He laughed to himself while he jumped to a high red button on the roof. Then, as he glanced at the screen, he saw a Black Knightmare coming towards him, shooting at him with missels. He gasped and rolled to a button on the right of him, causing the King Knightmare (as the frame was called) to do an ariel flip, the Black Knightmare Frame missing him, however, his missled followed.

"SHEILD!" He cried in a cocky tone, his arms crossed and flipping his blond hair out of his eyes. Although one of the missels hit, causing him to fall back and scrap his forehead on a sharp pipe thing, but he rose quickly. Suddenly, the intercom came on and the voice of the the fourth knight of black lights member.

"No matter what you're planning, Red, you will never, I mean NEVER, take Britannia, you stupid Eleven!" Edward steamed. Red flipped the switch that anabled him to communicate on the other's intercom privately.

"Edward Steinfeild, he who became a Knight of third princess, Chloe La Bratannia, and will not rest til I am put to justice. HA! You say you want justice and for no one to fight, but just look at what our people are doing to the Japanese!" He laughed in his face, covering his mouth to change his voice a bit.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _OUR _PEOPLE!" Edward stopped his Knightmare, as plained.

"Well, I should honostly think, by the way you observe people so intently, as is your talent, you would know!" He kept himself from laughing. The Knightmare completely froze and he was even sure that Edward was not even paying attention to the controles right now.

"What, about WHAT!? Tell me, now!" He insisted.

"Allright, I guess you should know that I... Have checkmate- D9, you may engauge with your siona!" He ordered the unit who was on stand-by after switching to public broadcast. The red Knightmare attacked, a blast of of electricity and viruses pulsing through Edward's Black Knight. Before the vehicle fell to the ground, he could hear Red's maniacle laughter, and it was that and only that sound that filled the knightmare until connection ceased.

"Excellent job, D9, as well as everyone else, now let's get home to our families and charish our moments together, for it may be the last time." He spoke to his troops.

"N-Not so f-fast, you e-evil monster!" Edward snapped, his knightmare raising a missel gun at Red's defenseless Knightmare.

"I don't think so! Edward, we HAVE to retreat, your Knightmare can't withstand all these hardrive crashes, and neither can you!" A female's voice came from another black knightmare, only with the number 9 on its back engraved with scalet colors.

"Sir, should we attack?!" One unit asked. Red's Knightmare moved its red arm in front of the Knightmare and shook its head.

"Knight Senya Grandview does not pose a threat in this situation. In fact, she is risking her own life in the middle of a war feild to help a fallen comrad, this action is something we can all learn from. Now, GO HOME!" He demanded, launching his machine into the air and heading back to the underground base.

* * *

"So what happened, you weren't gone long like you said you mi- AH, you're hurt," Roya gasped, pulling him to sit on the comphy pink couch. She removed some of his blond bangs from the cut, allowing some remains of blood to trickle down his cheek. She gasped again and ran to her mother.

"Hey, R-Roya, it's just a little scrape, I'm o-" Rian paused when he saw his father pass him with a newspaper with earlier's fight as the main headline, and his father was reading it.

"See, mommy, see it, huh, do ya', do ya!?" Roya asked, pulling her mother to Rian while pointing to his cut. Rian giggled and wiped the blood off his face. He kneeled to her hight and placed his hands on her green-sleeved shoulders.

"Roya, look at me, I'm alright, it's not ganna kill your nii-san!" Rian assured her, ignoring the pained sound coming from Lelouch.

"Yeah but... What happened anyway?" She asked, pulling him to the couch again and making him sit with her, their mother sitting next to Lelouch on the black loveseat, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, Rian, what did happen?" His mother asked. His father was too busy reading about Red, which made him hold back his blush. At least until he realized that he couldn't tell his family the truth, neither cold he tell them a lie, he swore to himself he wouldn't!

"I hit my head on a stu- uh, incompitant pipe," There, that wasn't a lie, was it. Plus, he didn't say stupid, which would make his little sister lecture him. His mother shook her head and then read what his father was reading. Which made him unable to consume his blush, so his face turned into a pink wonderland.

And then he noticed that his father was smiling, a releived smile, like a weight had been lifted off of him.

"Wh-what are you smiling for, Dad?" He asked quietly.

"This Red person, he reminds me of an old friend, and everything he's doing is like..."

"_Déjà vu." _His mother finished for him. Rian couldn't help but ask this question, it was actually really important for him, but not nearly as important as why he was doing what he was doing.

"So, what do you think of this Red guy anyway?"

"I think he's ignorant," He answered. Rian's hands gripped his jeans. "But only because he doesn't fully understand what he's getting himself caught up in," He finished.

"I think he knows damn well what he's putting at risk, otherwise his methods wouldn't be working," He defended himself silently, holding back all anger and making it seem like a casual statement. Lelouch glanced up from the paper and closed it.

"Rian..." He carried out his name as if he were singing a long note in an opera concert.

"Oops, sorry, I-I forgot, sorry, Roya," Rian smoothed her black hair gently. She crossed her arms and scooted away from him. She stayed there, that is until Rian started to fake cry.

"AH! Rian, what's wrong!" She asked, concerned, leaning over his arms and looking at his eyes from under his chin.

"My Imouto-chan doesn't love me any more, she left me all alone on the cold couch!" He whimpered. Roya dove into his arms and hugged him in a death grip.

"No, it's okay, I still love you, I was just mad, that's all, I'm sorry!" She said into his chest. Rian smiled to his parents and hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head.

* * *

"NO, RED CAN'T DIE!" Roya shouted, squeezing the blanket as tight as she could. She was so adorable in this state, he couldn't help but pause before telling her the rest of his story.

"Ahh, but he doesn't! NO ONE can kill the mighty Red! Because, as Knight Henry didn't stand a chance after..." Rian paused. Roya sat up and stared into his violet eyes.

"After what, after WHAT!" She asked, incredibly excited, we're ganna have to find that out tomarro. But for now: Good night, my Imouto-chan," He leaned down and kissed the forehead of the dissapointed child.

"Hey... Nii-san..... Be careful, alright. I'm not gullable like our parents, I know you're doing something dangerous, so, be careful, and never... Never get yourself in a place were you have to lie!"

"I promise."


	4. turn 3: Promises and lies

The Red Rebellion

"I'm so glad we could finally have our rematch, aren't you, Red?"

Red smashed down the closest button near him after he was knocked down against the control desk. He watched the screen and saw Knight George's Knightmare smash against the buildings around them. He smiled and moved back to his original place in the middle of the buttons. Then he merely walked over to the button near the door and clicked on it. The screen showed his Knightmare sending missiles at George's frame.

"Yes, my dear friend, indeed I am." Knight George's Knightmare took the blow with some good damage, however, it bounced right up and punched his Knightmare to the ground and blasted him with a nuclear bomb. Red yawned and barely panicked to say shield. George's eyes went wild.

"H-How could an Eleven's Knightmare have that powerful a defense?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" The Knight growled. Red smirked and tripped his Knightmare while he was distracted. Red could have used a powerful attack, but then he wouldn't distract the Knight.

"I think it's time we go back memory lane!" Red laughed, pressing a button directly north of him, sending a blaze of 800 degree fire at the head of his Knightmare, melting it of easily.

"How the HELL did you do that?!" He asked. Red chuckled and took out his pointed red shield. He then pierced the pointed bottom into the controller pack that was now exposed: Which would ultimately cause it to go off forever, but he had already pulled out of the ejection seat and started running. Suddenly, Red snarled at him.

"How DARE you touch the roads where senslessly slaughtered innocent people!" He barked, grabbing the bug with his Knightmares large hands. The slimy worm wiggled to get free, begged and pleaded for his life, which only made him want to squish him.

"You worm, I should slaughter you RIGHT now!" He growled. That made him start going wild.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Knight Abigail Earheart shouted, her sword smacking down against his Knightmare back. Red gasped in pain as his Knight mare crashed into the floor, sending him back against the pointy desk, knowing he cut his back a little. But hey, when he did this, he'd known things like that would happen, but they very minor.

Red sighed and tore his mask off. _I work much better without this stupid mask anyway. _He ran his fingers through his blond hair. _Alright now what did I pan for this moment? Oh yeah, __The deadly amusement park._Red suddenly saw Abigail getting ready to stab his Knightmare with her black sword. He pressed two buttons that were next to each other at the same time, making his Knightmare spin to trip her and make himself rise. He made his Knightmare's foot crush the sword in her hand. She couldn't move; the controls were momentarily focusing on an error with the sword. Red without the mask sat down on the floor.

"You're a coward, you know that, Abby?" Red smiled. Then he heard he growl at him like a furious dog.

"I'm the coward, ME! You are the one who hides behind a mask and murders innocent people because they could be potential enemies!" She steamed. Suddenly everyone, excluding Red, was silent; even the fighting in the back with his units and some other soldiers were silent, frozen, to listen to something creepy. It was Red's laughter; Twisted and nightmarish, devilish and eerie.

"Oh, now I'M the murderer of innocents, eh? I-haha- don't thing _you _have the right to say that after what all you Knights were ordered to do here-hahahahahaa!" And then he stopped laughing suddenly and without warning. "And that reminds me, my lady, I think I should tell you... Checkmate :)" With that, Red spit into a tiny hole he had previously drawn into the controlled desk. Suddenly, it began to spark and catch on fire until... BOOM. Knight Abigail's screams were the last thing heard on the intercom before all they heard was static.

"Sigh, I guess she didn't react to what I was doing fast enough, oh well, justice has been served," He said lazily as he lay down on top of General Yuki's Knightmare, gazing up at the sky to see the smiling faces of those slaughtered by both her and George. He had made them at peace, he decided.

"REEEEEEEED!" Knight Edward Eerington yelled, his Knightmare charging towards Yuki's. Red sat up, too shocked to stand. When Eerington's Knightmare was close enough, he opened the head and hopped onto Yuki's Frame's head, in front of Red, who had finally managed to stand.

"You claim you are not the one who is the coward," He stood in his face, angry and ready to bite," PROVE IT!" He grabbed Red's collar and threw a punch to his mask. This only made Red chuckle, but not as eerie as before.

"What are you laughing for?!"

"You, did you honestly intend on hurting me, I mean, you would think you aim for some part of me that wasn't guarded by a mask." Edward snarled and use his other hand to punch his gut, as Red had expected. So, before he could inflict damage, Red grabbed his arm and sat down, sending the #5 over his shoulder. The Knight would've fallen off if he hadn't grabbed on to the Knightmare's hand. He swung like a chimp until he let go and landed on the head again. Red sighed; annoyed that he still had to fight. Edward didn't take that lightly and charged at him, kicking him in the gut. He hit the ground and coughed his pain out.

"Hurts, doesn't it!" Eerington grinned.

"Not as much as this will!" Red laughed and jumped up to grab him, slipping out the red gun from the pocket inside his cloak, holding the end to his chest. Boom. A sound that was rather loud, however, silent for the one he unleashed the bullet, and the one who received it. Red then leaned into Ed's ear and whispered almost inaudibly, "My name is Rian Requena, I'm fifteen years old, and I have a little sister that wants only peace."

"Th-that's impossible, there's no way y-you are f-fift-teen!" Red smiled from behind his mask and removed it, showing his young face with his handsome blond hair, falling in front of his violet eyes.

"Oh, Heh, I guess you are as old as you say you are. Well, if you can do this at your age, then I believe you will bring his world back into a time of prosperity. So," Edward lay limp on Red's shoulder, "You have to promise me you'll do it." Red nodded and Edward fell limp into his arms. Red laid him down on the surface of the robot head and said a sad, heartfelt prayer to send him off to his after-life, so sad that Undertaker would cry.

Red opened his eyes and sighed before lying on the metal machine, his arms behind his head, like always, and staring at the clouds, all of which were shaped like his smiling sister. It had been five days since he had been home, and when he got back, he knew he'd have to cry a lot of crocodile tears to get his sister happy again. Although, anything was worth seeing her happy, and it nearly killed him to see her mad or cry because of him. Now that he thought about it, if he died, she'd probably cry forever.

"Well, I guess I just won't die the-" His monologue was cut off when suddenly; five soldiers clobbered Yukiha's Knightmare, sending him off.

No, NO, There was nothing to save him, he was going to fall to his death. He was going to leave his sister in this tormented world, not to mention his troops. This was the end, there was no use trying to fight it. Red sighed and lay while he fell, holding his shoulders, his eyes closed.

* * *

_"Big brother, I'm scared!" A four-year-old little girl with short black hair and terrified gold eyes hugged her blond brother. Her brother hugged her, stroking her soft black hair, his violet eyes closed. He whispered in her ears in a soft tone, "It's okay, and we're okay." When the older brother opened his eyes, he saw two laughing soldiers in front of them._

"_Aww, look at that, the little baby thinks her shrimp brother can protect her," The soldier in front of the elder child laughed._

_"How's about we teach this little half-blood who she's really looking up to," He laughed along, grabbing the blond by his hair, ripping him away from his sister._

_"BROTHER!" She screamed, dashing at the first soldier. "Leave my brother alone!" She demanded, punching and kicking him. He growled and kicked her away, making her cry. The blonde's eyes narrowed, his fists clenching tightly. He grabbed the hand that had a hold on his hair and yanked him down next to him, head-butting his face. He grabbed his bloody nose and tried to hit the kid when he stopped and notice what was being pointed at his head._

_"You know, kid, I have a gun, too. If you don't give it back then I'll shoot you!" He crossed his arms._

_"No you don't! If you did, then you would have been smiling and acting as tough as this stupid Britannian did! And if you do, let's see you bet your life that I won't shoot you before you get it out," The blond yelled. The guard's eyes opened wide, as if he couldn't believe how smart this half blood was._

_Suddenly, his little sister ran towards him, tears streaming down her soft rosy cheeks._

_"Brother, don't, please! Stop. Just, stop," She cried, down on her knees and holding his hand while looking down so he wouldn't see her cry. The boy sighed and put the gun down, kicking the guard away from him and taking his sister's hand, leading her out. So no one would stop them from leaving, he showed off the gun. Soon, he and every one of those other kids were free from the capture of Britannian soldiers, easy._

_"I promise you, I WILL stop all this madness!"_

* * *

No, this couldn't end here, he made his sister a promise, and he could NEVER lie to her, EVER. He went back to looking for anything he could find to stop himself from falling. Then... HE FOUND THE ANSWER!

* * *

"_Here you go, Onii-chan! It's like a __grappling hook__, and a YO-YO!" His sister had once told him, afterwards having to be corrected._

* * *

He dug in his pockets for the item and found it. He undid the rope and threw the hook at a metal pole. When it wrapped around it, he hung on to the rather thick rope. _I'm so glad I wear gloves! _He slowly made his way up, but after two inches, he got too tired and had to stop, stranded on a rope. Then, something possessed him to look down and see that he was only five feet off the ground.

"Oh, Heh, well, this is embarrassing." He shrugged before landing down on the cement.

"REEEED! C'mon, buddy, we've won this battle, the three Knights are dead! We can all go home for a while!"Chinziku yelled down at him from atop of his Knightmare.

"Right! Umm, a little help!" He laughed, Chinziku scratched the back of his brown hair and nodded, sliding down from the machine down to where Red was. He whistled for the stairs to come down for them. Red and he ran up them and the Japanese man piloted them back to the base.

* * *

"Where have you been?" C.C yelled at him as he opened the door. His sister dove at him and gave him a giant bear hug. Lelouch suddenly popped out of the kitchen, sighing in relief. Rian grinned.

"I'm sorry; I'll explain when you turn on the news. Roya jumped off him and grabbed the black remote from off the coffee table and switched it on, saying the number Wolf News was on.

"We have received word that the Eleven terrorists had two captives, a Ms. Sierra Rose and a Mr. Rian Requena," The bold old man informed the viewers, showing their pictures. Everyone gasped, not noticing Rian's smile. Technically, he wasn't lying to them, the reporter was.

"However, the strange part about it was they were released without any problems after they won the battle." Rian stopped grinning when his father looked at him, replacing it with a casual face. Roya ran at him and hugged him again.

"Did they hurt you?" She asked sounding mad. He shook his head, smiling at her concerned face.

"Yeah? Then what's with that gash on your head, eh?" Lelouch asked lying on the couch.

"Uh, I hit my head against something sharp, I'm okay, though," He rubbed his sister's head.

"Good, because if you got hurt, I would…"

"Rian, don't lie to me, you may have been able to fool them but I've seen this before," Lelouch demanded, that night. Rian gulped and looked his father in the eyes, both violets clashing.

"What do you mean you've seen this before?" Rian asked suspiciously. Lelouch sighed and pushed his son to the living room.

"Listen, I really have to te-" Lelouch stopped when Rian's phone rang. He winced and slipped red phone out of his pocket. He looked at the name that was flashing.

"Crap. I'm really, really sorry, Dad, I _have _to take this. We'll talk later, okay," He whispered, going outside to talk.

"What is it Emily?!" He asked harshly.

"Sorry, Mr. Grumpy pants, I was just calling to make sure you were alright!" The woman on the other end said, offended. Rian was, at first, confused, and then remembered the news.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," He smiled uncomfortably.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're okay, when I heard about you, I got so worried and thought I'd never see you again!" She rambled on. She stopped talking when she head Rian laughing his not evil, sick and twisted laugh: his Rian laugh.

"I never knew you cared so much, Emily," He chuckled. She gasped and started stuttering and talking nervously.

"Ugh! Anyway, there's this party the student council wants you to go, to celebrate you living. And don't even think about not attending because if you don't, Yvette and Laurence said they will personally drag you there!" She laughed, Rian accompanying her.

"You guys honestly think I wouldn't attend this social gathering?" Rian asked.

"Well, you can be very… what's the word…"

"Anti-social? You think so, maybe you are right, though, I've just been busy. You know what, I'm coming, and you are coming with me, understand?" Rian smirked, closing his phone before she could say no. He then put the phone in his pajama's pocket and stepped inside again.

"Alri- Oh well," He sighed as he went to his dark room and went to bed.


	5. turn 4:the obliviation of suspision

The Red Rebellion

"Well, good-morning, good-looking," C.C whistled at Rian, making him blush. Lelouch looked up to see what all the noise was about, and when he found out, his eyes widened.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Lelouch asked curiously. Rian picked his laughing sister in his arms and turned his attention back to his father.

"Remember that phone call yesterday? Well, it was Emily and she wanted to invite me to a... party, so I thought I might as well, for once, go. But only because it was for me." Lelouch tilted his head and the realized why, sending him back into the kitchen, to slave over a hot oven to make C.C her pizza.

"Oooh, I get it! Niomi-sachan is on a DATE!" Roya laughed, patting his head, her face full of pure joy. C.C looked at him in that look that says, "ooh really," the same as Lelouch, although, all Rian could see was the eyes that matched his own.

"Uh, n-no, I don't, I just- Wait, Roya, it's not Naomi-sachan, it's Nii-san, and Dad, why do you keep doing that?" Rian asked his father, finally tired of his pained sounds every time the word "_Nii-san" _came up.

"I _was _going to tell you last night, but you had to talk to your girlfriend," He teased, fading back into the kitchen after receiving a "I want pizza, or I will kill you" look from Rian's mother. Suddenly, Rian's phone rang, making Roya laugh from listening to her laughter.

"H-hello? No, I can't today, reschedule it. What, are you serious?! Man, um, well, tell him- no, don't put me on the phone with him! Ugh! Hello, yes, yes, yes, no. I can't make it today. Why? Well, I... am busy putting together my plans, so, can I meet you tomorrow? Great, thank you! Bye." Rian shut his phone and put it in his dressy black pant's pocket. Just as he did this, his phone rang once more, causing him to groan in annoyance.

"More girlfriends!" Roya giggled. Rian patted her head softly and shook his head.

"No, it's just Riley." He sighed opening his phone and asking what his "friend" wanted with him.

"I'm ganna put myself on speaker phone, kay. Anyway, are we ganna go gamble with prince Lancelot again, he say if you win again, he'll make you an HONORARY BRITANNIAN!" He said excitedly. Rian froze stiff and shut his phone, slowly looking at his dad in fear.

"Heh Heh, wrong number?" Lelouch shook his head and crossed his arms.

"What's the game?" He asked.

"The only game I'm good at, chess," He answered quietly. Lelouch started laughing, as well as C.C.

"I'm not mad because, when I was your age and up until I was seventeen, I did the same thing."

"Oh, hey, about what he said, I'm not going to gamble to become an honorary Brit, I never will. AH! I'm late!" He gasped looking at his phone. He kissed his sister's cheek, as well as his mother, and waved to his father. He dashed out the door and down the side walk, stopping every minute to take a breath. When he got there, he was just in time to meet Emily. He almost gasped at how she looked: Her purple hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, to bangs hanging down at each side of her face. She was garbed in a long black dress with white jewels at her stomach. Her red necklace was, as it always was, at her neck, making her blue eyes sparkle and stand out. She probably found him pretty attractive in his suit, too, because she her eyes were wide; or maybe it was the fact that he was actually there.

"Hi," They both managed to say, "I'm glad you came, if you hadn't, I would've just left," Rian grinned, Emily getting lost in his violet eyes until he grabbed her hand and led her inside, not noticing her red face.

"Umm, so, Rian, I was just wondering something," Emily turned away from his direction when he looked at her once they were inside the school.

"Yes?" Rian asked, letting go of her hand and stood against a wall, Emily in front of him.

"Well, you and I have... Known each other for a long time, right? And when must people are around each other for a long time they... Well," She said nervously. Rian turned her head to face him, seeing past her blush.

"Just spit it out," He smiled. Emily took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Rian, I've wanted to ask you this for so long... will y-" Suddenly the doors to the school were slammed open and Japanese soldiers, some he recognized some he didn't, barged in with weapons, demanding them to get down on the ground. Emily screamed, as well as a lot of other people, pretty much everyone, but Rian stayed still and silent. The soldiers noticed him and, before Emily could pull him down, they came towards him, holding a gun to his face. He stayed where he was.

"Sit down you half Brit brat or I'll blow your brains on your girlfriend's face," He threatened him. Emily screamed and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him down.

"You, guy at the door, who authorized this method of attack, I know it wasn't Red!" He barked at the guard sealing the door shut. The one holding the gun at Rian's head growled and grabbed him by his collar.

"Did you not hear what I said, brat!" He asked rhetorically. Rian smiled, his white teeth shining.

"Yes, I heard you say you will kill me, but if you make any casualties, your great rebellion will parish and you Japanese will NEVER get your land back!" He pointed out. The guard threw him to the ground, pointing the gun at him.

"You willing to bet your life on that?" He asked.

"No, but I will bet another thing: I will play chess with the smartest one here, if I win, you abandon your unauthorized operation and leave, however, we will not call the cops or reporters. And if I lose, you can kill me without listing me as a casualty, for I am not 100% Britannian, so they won't care about me." He smiled. Emily whispered "Don't do it, Rian, your good, but not _that _good."

"Fine, you have a deal. NODO! We finally have a contestant for you!" he called for a man by Fiona.

"Oh, Emily, you've never seen what I can really do, have you?" He smiled at her, walking with the brown-haired man who had set up the chessboard.

"five seconds per move," He said, making everyone in the audience gasp.

"Go." Rian quickly moved his king in front, the students laughing, but the opponent smiling.

"You are a lot like our leader, Red. You beleive in the same principles of-"

"Checkmate."Rian said lazily, standing up from his chair. Nodo gasped and examined his board, Rian had won.

"How?!"

"While you were busy comparing me to some masked mad-man, you didn't watch what you were doing, ultimately leading you to your king dying. If this were a war game, Red would be dead... If war was like chess. However, people have brains; they are not simple pieces being controlled by a higher force... Well, most of them." After this was said, he walked over to the surprised, and honestly relieved, girl he had left rudely. Suddenly, a gun shot went off, piercing Rian in his back. His eyes opened wide along with Emily's scream, drowning out everyone eleses'. The guards stared at Nodo with an angry expression, some yelling at him, making everyone panick.

"Rian, RIAN! Please, please, be okay! PLEASE!" Emily pleaded his half-shut violet eyes, squeezing his warm hands.

"E-m." Rian smiled. He sat up, shakily, and looked over at the guard holding himself back so not to come near Rian.

"Keitaro, n-now!" He yelled at him, pain in his breath. The soldier nodded and ran up the black steps into a classroom, no one noticing him. Rian smiled and lay his head down on Emily's lap, feeling her terrified tears fall on his face. Suddenly, one of the cell phones rang, a soldier answered it and gasped before putting speaker phone on. It was Red!

"You insolent fools! I told you not to do ANYTHING like this! These children are just civilians; they have nothing to do with Britannian. And Nodo, I know you shot Rian Requena!" He growled. No one was too surprised except for the only teacher that came to this party, Mr. Rainheart. Rian almost laughed himself to death. His plan was working! IT REALLY WAS!!!

* * *

_"Keitaro, since you are the only one who knows Rian Requena is Red; I need you to do me a favor. This plan will get that Knight's suspicions off me for good. You will help me, won't you?" He had asked his closest companion once. The boy had agreed right away._

_"However, this will involve me getting shot, do you still want to help me?" Red asked. The boy had hesitated at first but then agreed._

_"Alright, I have this recording. When I say so, you will go away from everyone and call one of the guards. Play the recording."_

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't- we didn't mean to, we were just so-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" Red, or his recording, steamed, "Now leave these kids alone and let them enjoy their dance! And Mr. Rainheart, get the boy to a hospital, but if you call his parents, so help me, I will tell everyone here your true identity!" With that Red, well, Keitaro hung up.

"Hey, Rian, hang on!" Mr. Rianheart called to Rian, who purposely lost consciousness so both the pain and laughter would stop inside him. Keitaro came out of the room and noticed how hurt Rian really was. He pretended to follow the troops out and then, when no one was looking he hid behind a shrub that rested in front of the school. He hid there till he heard the ambulance and went to the doors, kicking the doctors unconscious and making one become his slave. When Rian was dragged to it, assisted by Keitaro's controlled slave, he made the man drive and he rushed to Rian's side eyeing the spot where he was shot, worrying his mind off. He grabbed Rian's hand when his butterfly lashes flickered up and down.

"Hold on, brother, we'll be there soon... just hang on to me," He whispered, feeling Rian's whimpers of pain.

"You did exactly as I told you to, for that, I trust you with my life, and I expect you to do the same, alright, Keitaro-Chan?" The black-haired boy nodded, a smile on his face.

* * *

"Oh, Nii-Chan, wake up, please wake up!" He heard his sister plead in the darkness.

"Roya, settle down, you're ganna wake him!" His mother hushed her. He didn't hear anything from his father, in fact, he didn't feel his father's presence, but he felt Keitaro's, which made him jolt awake.

"Keitaro, what the he-ck are you doing here!?" He asked, louder then he wanted to. Keitaro was taken back, and a little frightened.

"Don't yell at him, Nii-Chan! He's the one who saved your life!" Roya scolded him from on his chest.

"She's right, I apologize, Keitaro, I was just surprised, that's all. Hey, where's Dad?" Rian asked.

"Is he awa-" Lelouch turned and saw Rian's eyes open, staring at him. Keitaro stood up and walked past him, not to come back again. Lelouch sat beside Rian, serious.

"Listen, Rian, I really need to tell you something, so stay there. Sigh, Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia, you've heard about him and his evils in school, yes? How he was Zero, but Zero killed him and saved the world? That demon, that hero was-" Lelouch stopped when Rian's phone went off. Rian picked it up, seeing the name Emily flash so many times, and hung up on her, placing it down. Two seconds later, it rang again, he did the same thing. It rang again. Finally, he answered.

"You jerk! How can you hang up on me when I call to wish you well?" Emily yelled at him.

"Sorry, Emmie, Daddy's busy talking to Rian, do you want to talk to me, instead?" She asked. Emily sighed and said yes. They chatted for a while.

"So... as I was saying, the demon of the world, the hero of the Japan was-"

"Niny-san, Emily wants to tell you something!" Roya stormed in, running to her big brother and handing him the phone. He grabbed the phone and held it to his ear.

"Emily... Before you say anything, I'm sorry. You may not understand why right now, maybe later on, but I'm sorry. Hey, I have to go now, alright. I know, I'll take whatever punishment you have to give me. Fine, bye, I l-" He hung up and gave the phone back to his sister.

"Imouto-chan, here, go play a game," Rian smiled, watching here leave to play snake or something. When she left, he turned back to his dad.

"Alright, sigh, I am- well, I was- E-" Suddenly Roya came into the room, his phone ringing.

"It has a one digit number on it! I didn't answer it like you said!" Roya yelled tossing him the phone. Rian's eyes opened wide when he saw the number _3 _on it. He opened the phone and asked what the person wanted. Rian's eyes opened wide, his pupils shrinking to flea size; he dropped the phone and continued to look shocked.

"Hold on, this really isn't a good time for this!" He yelled, picking his phone back up. "Ugh, you _have _to keep at it, tell them to- to... Where is your location! M-hm, alright, shoot the ledge, TRUST ME! Great, okay, anyone hurt? Send them back to base, okay, yes, good. Now... What?! No, you- can you- #3, don't-" Rian stopped and went silent when the line went dead. Everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Oh, sorry, one of my friends were playing a war game and I was trying to help him beat it," Rian stretched the truth, not lying, for, this war was a game to him and he _was _trying to help them beat it. Rian laid back down when everyone believed him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, enough time for Roya to open his eyes by force.

"You've been sleeping for three days, and everyday you had a nightmare, you are not going back to sleep!" She commanded him. It was funny, so funny, he laughed along with everyone else, but for a different reason. Rian was the mighty demon Red, and he had controlled a whole entire army, and nobody in the whole world could tell him what to do; but now here she was giving him commands.

"Actually, it would be good if he got some sleep."

* * *

"NOW YOU ARE GANNA PAY!" Emily hissed, along with some of her giggling friends, and grabbed him.

"Ahh!" He whimpered, falling to the ground, holding his stomach. She packed off and sqeeled.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, are you okay?!" She asked, concern consuming her, like a mother would her hurt child. Rian started laughing and put his arm around when he got up.

"I'm fine now, wow, you're strong," He laughed, "Probably stronger then I am." He leaned his head on her's and closed his eyes, a laughing grin on his face. The tomato-faced girl sat him on a lunch table that was home to the most gossip-spreading kids in the entire school, these people he didn't appreciate being around.

"I've decided your punishment! Arm-wrestlng against me!" She laughed. Rian seemed dazed, staring right through her. _Oh, Emily, if only you knew all the evil things I do, you would understand I deserve a lot more then just being the laughing stock of the school. _

"Alright, go. I lose," Rian said, rubbing his red hand, sore from hitting the table so hard. Rian stood out of his chair and went inside the school's old library, three seconds later being followed by Emily.

"Rian, where are you? Why did you just take off like that, you know I hate when you leave me all alone with those people, if I say something wrong they'd-" Emily stopped as Keitaro came out of one of the rows of boring black bookshelves. He had five books that were harry-potter thick, rising above his eyes.

"Oh, hey Keitaro, what are you doing here?" Emily asked the red-head.

"Oh, um, getting books for br-um, Rian," He said, behind the shield of books, "Have you seen him anywhere?" He asked. Emily took one side of the books and helped him set them on a black table.

"No, he went inside here, but I can't find him anywhere," She sighed, resting her head on her wrist. Keitaro's wandered off towards a pile of fallen books in one isle.

"Do you suppose, maybe, that he was sucked up by the bookcase?" He asked, smiling weakly. Emily giggled at the thought.

"Keitaro... Did you get the books?" Rian asked, coming out of the empty libraryin's room, an I.D scanner in his hand. The younger boy nodded and lifted one high that said, "History of Britannia" on the front cover. He smiled and thanked him, checking all five books out.

"Oh my gosh, Rian, is there a big report about Britannia coming up!"She asked, worried. Rian shook his head, placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"I just want to do a little... personal research."

* * *

"Brother... I was just wondering why you want all these books about that cruel nation," Keitaro asked queitly. Rian looked up from his 4th book and smiled at the wanna-be-brother, shutting the cover.

"I'm sure, back here, you've been listening to the radio I keep leaving behind for you on our channel, and you've heard the mentioning of the blood shed of innocent people. So, I want to go look in their history and look up some things... You'll never believe how much people they have killed in their time! But, of course, their coverin it with strawberries and icing, so it's a little complicated to get my facts out." He strayed off Keitaro's question. Keitaro rolled his swivel chair next to him, staring at symbols he didn't understand.

"W-What does it say?" He asked nervously. Rian glanced up from his book again and gave him a confused look.

"Keitaro, have you ever been taught to read?"

"No."

'Then I shall have to teach you!" Rian smiled, slamming the book down and picking up the first one. Keitaro gulped; Being Rian's brother sure came with a price... But it was worth it because in return, he got the love of a brother, an emotion never shown to him before.


	6. turn 5:Kallen the Old

The Red Rebe11?0n

"Brother..." Keitaro cried, tears streaming down his face. "Are... Are you- gulp- okay?" The linp body he saw on the floor of his Knightmare scared him, filled him with the worry of never seeing his brother again.

''BROTHER!?" HE yelled, running next to him and holding his masked head up. He grabbed the scary mask the kept his brother's soul trapped and ripped it of his face. The eyes he wanted to see were shut, clear liquid streaming down them. Keiaro started to panick, his breath getting sharper, trying to keep up with his beating heart.

"Brother... Please, you're always here for me when I can't find my way, why not now!?" He sobbed, moving some of the crimson hair away from his face.

"Ke-it-ar-o, stand u-up and a-act l-like a m-man, g-grab th-that gun and s-save my s-soul," Red- no, he didn't see his fake brother as Red, he saw him as Rian- Rian pleaded for his life to end by his blue-eyed "brother's" hands.

"N-No, brother, I can't do that..." he shook his head, grabbing his gloved hands, removing the red gloves stained with his blood. He then replaced them with his warm hand. He couldn't help it, the warm, salty tears just kept falling down his cheeks. "You don't understand this brother, but, I've always been alone, always shunned because of my geass, and always have known nothing but hatred. And then one day, a masked figure saved my life from these evil Britannians and, in time, he became my older brother, someone who actually loved me like a sibling would and cared enough to risk his life for me. And that wasn't the least of it, brother, he understood me! He knew how I thought, how I would react to different things, and he knew... He knew about my geass, but not once made me use it! I used to think- sniff- that my brother was just trying to make me trust him so I would use it whenever he asked. But that changed when..." Keitaro sniffed, tears falling faster down his cheeks. He felt his older brother's grip fading and had a panick attack again.

"Brother... We aren't true brothers, no, I only have one sibling, who I love more then anyone, I HATE you!" Rian growled at him, turning into a giant snake and eating him.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Keitaro screamed. Red ran to where he had fallen asleep on his desk and asked him what happened.

"B-Brother... YOU'RE NOT DYING!" He yelled excitedly, hugging him. Red made him let go and tilted his masked head, questioningly.

"Ummm, nightmare?" Red guessed. Keitaro nodded and rested his cheek on his fist.

"After this is all done... You might have more of me dead," He sighed, placing his gloved hands in his pockets.

"Brother... What do you mean?" He asked, a little worried. Red shook his head and exited the room.

* * *

"Having fun with hurting the people you love?" A girl with long white hair smiled as her little pawn came into library after-hours. Rian shook the blond hair over his right eye, but off the left eye, revealing what resembled a pinkish bird as his pupil.

"Shut up, you don't understand anything," He snapped at her. She giggled and pressed him against the side of a book case. She placed her hands on each side of his neck, but with a distance and kneeling between his knees so he couldn't excape.

"Oh, but I do, my little pawn," She grinned, placing her forehead on his and the same with her round nose. When she noticed he was getting really nervous she laughed and layed off him. He sighed in releif and regained his composure, slamming himself on a chair.

"Listen, enough of your funny bussiness, I _command _you to tell me all about this geass, NOW!" He ordered her. She breath-laughed and sat on the librarian's abandoned desk. She smiled at the way he was completly covered in darkness all except his cursed eye that was lit up by the moon was funny, like a movie of some sort.

"You listen, pawn, I am not a girl that can be bossed around! If you wanna know, you have to tell me something about you, that isn't a lie, for eachfact I give you!" She smiled evily. Rian grinned to himself, _This girl is rather equivelant-exchange obsessed, I wouldn't surprised if she- _

"Well? We have a deal or not?" She crossed her arms, her blue eyes sparkling ever so demonic. Those demonic eyes looked so... He shook his head and then stood into the spot where the moon's light really seeped through the windows. He reached out his hand and shook her hand in a deal.

"Good, now, what's your favorite color?" _She's got to be pulling my leg!_

* * *

"We are... THE RED CHAOS!" Red shouted as his troops' Knightmares took off ahead of him, the wind blowing his new red cape around dramaticly. The remaining Knights of black Lights all shouted the same name,"RED!" Red smiled behind his mask.

"This battle shall be marked as the day The Red Rebellion finally reaches its turning point! Hear my name and tremble those who wish to cast us down, "RED!" He laughed histericly, falling of the cliff he stood on. Then, Keitaro's Knightmare caught him and slid him in.

"Well, hello, Brother, nice of you to drop in," Keitaro's innocent voice laughed, driving the Knightmare and mantaing his position behind the group, as Red had like to do.

"Alright, turn on the intercom," He instructed. When Keitaro's thumb went up he started ordering his soldiers around.

"Sir, they've sent all but #1, they're too powerful and their Knightmares are too advanced for us!" #3, the new one, yelled, terror in his voice. Red smiled behind his creepy mask and and laughing at him.

"Number three, please don't underestimate our power, we have the air of truth and justice behind our wings. Now, A-2 grab hold of Knight E and... B-12, help her. Y-19, strike her with your kanon, but don't hit anywhere but the Knightmares head! Good, now Y-3, blast the head with keeto-kun, EXCELLENT! R-17, strike the control unit with her swo-" Red stopped when a voice came on to the intercom.

"Red, the demon from hell, this is Emperor Revoir, surrender now or else!" The new voice demanded from above him, an airship.

"Or else what, Mr. Murder?" He asked cockily, crossing his arms.

"How Dare you, questioning me is... Is..." The emperor growled angrily. He stopped stammering when he heard Red laughing his insane laughter, a laugh that sent chills down Keitaro's back.

"You are trying to act- haha- all hi and mighty, when you have nothing at all planed. You just expected me to give up and beg for mercy since you're here and that's what all other people did. But... You have mistook me for them, for they are human, I am NOT!" He laughed again. The emperor kept silent, until he stopped, then he commanded his men to release the FreyaXL. Red gasped, for a reason he didn't understand, and grabbed his "little brother". He pushed him out of the Knightmare and ordered his men to get as far away from the area as they could. Keitaro was confused, as well as his men, yet, they complied. Two seconds later: BOOOOOOM!

"BROTHER!" Keitaro screamed when the Freya XL made its damage. His ears perked up when he hear some rubble moving and saw it too. But... It was just a dumb white bunny. He glared at the rabbit, before whining when it bit him.

"Heh heh heh... Do you see what happens to those who deny our rule, you geass pest!" The emperor laughed, spitting in his frail, warm face. He picked up the mask he knew to be his brother's and chucked it at his forehead, causing him to whimper in pain. Suddenly, he realized something: HE TOOK AWAY HIS BROTHER!

"YOU KILLED BROTHER, for that..." Keitaro slipped out a gun and twirled it around his finger, stopping it where his hands should be.

"Go ahead, try it. You couldn't kill me then and you can't kill me now!" He sneered. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a gun loading, prepared to shoot at any time, like a minuteman.

"He won't... But I will," Red laughed a short laugh. "Ye who uses his power for the destruction of others, FEAR ME!" He shouted as the bullet was released out of the gun.

"Ah, Brother, not in front of me!" Keitaro shouted, covering his eyes when the dead body fell to the floor. Red grabbed Keitaro's arm and pulled him away from the man.

"Oh, and Emp, I am fifteen years old!" He laughed, placing his mask back on as the emperor's eyes closed. "I'm sorry, Keitaro, I just didn't want to jeopardize this moment, if I lost him-" Suddenly bullets began shooting at them from a helicopter. Red gasped and grabbed Keitaro's jacket, dragging him behind him until he got to his feet and ran ahead of him, without realizing, as he stopped to take a breath. Keitaro pushed him out of the way with him and dodged the bullets.

"Thank you, Keitaro, I really appreciate that!" He thanked his panting brother.

"Just be quiet and come with me, I just remember something that's here that can help us!" He shouted as he grabbed the elder's hand, dragging him this time. They kept running, having to stop behind a rock to have Red rest for a while, until they reached a small village. Red then took out a grenade and gave it to Keitaro, having him throw it all the way to the helicopter, exploding it before they had time to kick it off. Red sighed and walked with his brother to one of the fancy house at the front of the village. Keitaro told him to stay when he went in, also managing to slip in, "It's okay to take off your mask, these people may be even more loyal to you then me!" Time passed as the boy, who was given the number "2" went inside. Red Without His Mask slumped the floor, running his long, slim fingers through his hair. Suddenly, his head jolted up as he saw a little girl with a red kimono, too big for her, running towards him, her hair running behind her. He smiled as she grabbed his mask and put it in front of him, laughing because she had found him.

"Ha! Dakara itta desho!" She laughed at her friends (two black-haired boys with shining faces, also warring kimonos that were red. Then, he jumped when he heard Keitaro whisper, "She said she them so," and then laugh at him. Then he saw an old man in a long black kimono standing behind the smiling boy who eventually went to play with the little kids when Red and the Elder went to talk.

"Are you Japanese?" The old man asked. Red seemed a bit startled by the question but answered it anyway.

"No, Sir." The man gave him a confused look.

"You have the hair color of the Swedish, but your eyes are... No, they aren't Britannian... They scream courage and wisdom, a wonderful combination. It's one I haven't seen since... Tell me, do you know a man named Lelouch Lamperouge? Or a Lelouch Britannia, the former 99th emperor?" He asked. Red shook his head.

"However, I am acquainted with a Lelouch Requena, if that name means anything." The elder nodded and stood up, going into another room and coming back in with two burnt pictures. He handed them to Red and he gasped. "That's m- excuse me, him," He was sure of it, there was no mistaking his eyes or the way he stood.

"You are his son, am I correct?" He asked, Red smiling.

"You are a very observant person; I bet you were his close friend."

"Actually, I was," A woman of about 29 entered the building. Her hair was fury red and her ocean eyes lit with spirit. She was wearing a Japan t-shirt and jeans, a black band around her forehead.

"Ahh, Kallen, you are just in time to meet Red, our young hero." The woman named Kallen crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I knew Lelouch was young, but this is just ridiculous," She laughed, sitting beside him.

"What do you mean?" Red asked. Kallen's eyes opened suddenly, in a surprised way.

"You mean he's never told you about him and Zero, the black knights, THE REBELLION?!" She almost yelled at him, leaning over him. He shook his head.

"Ugh, Lelouch, even when I haven't seen you in twenty-two years, you still prove to be quite an annoying- Anyway, where should I start..."

_-_-_-_-_-_

(Fades back in)

"So what you're trying to tell me is that my dad, Lelouch, was Zero, leader of the terrorists called Black Knights, and after a series of painful events he became the dreaded Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia... Damn him," He growled at his dad, clenching his fists. Kallen placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, you've got to see it in his point-of-view. His past is all very painful for him, he didn't want to bring it back up, I guess," She tried to reason out his anger. Red jumped as the doors slid open again, more people stepping in.

"Oogie, Villetta! Look, you'll never believe whose son Red is!" She didn't have to tell them when he turned around. Aside from his blond hair, Rian was the spinning image of the Lelouch they remember.

"Lelouch... No way, so then what you said was true, Lelouch is alive. That's great!" They grinned, shaking the boy's hand.

"Hey, umm, I really don't mean to be rude but... Rian and I have home we must get to, and besides, Rian is trying to keep his dad from knowing so, we've got to go," Keitaro entered, bowing to everyone and leaving with Red, who took one last look at Kallen before turning toward his brother. Suddenly, he went back and stared at Kallen.

"You were the best Knightmare pilot in the world back then, weren't you?" He asked. Kallen shrugged an 'I guess so'.

"Good, for, you will be the best Knightmare pilot in the world in this rebellion, if you choose to help us. We are a bit short on people and we-"

"I'll do it!" She shut his rambling mouth with her hand. He nodded and whiispered something to Keitaro

* * *

"Father!" Rian growled at his dad, causing Lelouch to jump. He looked at him, confused.

"I know... I know," Rian began moving towards him. Lelouch gulped and pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"Kallen, Oogie, Villetta, the Black Knights, Nunally, Milley, Shirley, Nina, Suzaku... Zero!" He shouted... 'And most of all... I know you and mom can't die because of," Rian rubbed his hand over his left eye, showing the symbol that resembled the bird," Geass." Lelouch fell to his knees and begged him to stop.

"The only thing I don't know is why you make those pained sounds when I say "Nii-San''. So, tell me!" Rian demanded, touching his arm. Lelouch screamed, "No, Rian, don't!" But he was to late. Rian's eyes opened wide and instead of seeing his memories, he saw his own. His own regrets, his own murders. Lelouch saw the same he did, watching his son endure these painful memories slightly like his own. He reached out his weak and shaky hand and pushed Rian away from him. Rian fell unconsious on the floor, face warm and wet with tears.

"I know you are angry, I understand. I kept everything from you, and as a consequence the same thing is happening to you," Lelouch whispered, stroking his son's hair. He smiled, "And this geass... You will have to deal with that, too."

"R-Rolo, Nunnally, Shirley... Gah, s-stop dying..." Rian made a face of pain. Lelouch parted his hands from him, calming him down.

"I see... So that's your geass, you must hate it, it seems horrible."

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Hey, Keitaro, get out of the way! Kallen's coming in her Knightmare!" Red called out to Keitaro, who quickly moved just in time for Kallen to slam her Knighmare on the ground, purposely creating smoke. Red smiled behind the house of his mask when he saw her on top of her Knightmare, arms crossed and only one blue eye open. She was waring her old black knights uniform but instead of a black headband, she was wearing a red ribbon the waved like a flag in the wind. She returned the smile with a proud grin.

"Great, Kallen, I mean #2!" Red clapped his hands. Keitaro opened his mouth to correct his brother but closed it and went back inside the underground base.

* * *

_** That witch, she's stealing my brother! I'm #2, not HER! Brother, what have I done wrong to you to earn being replaced!? C'mon, Keitaro, a twenty-nine-year-old woman could never take my brother's love away from me! She's merely a pawn in his plan! And if I see her trying to hurt him or take him away from me, I'll just kill her, yeah, that's right. I'll say she was trying to kill him, then he'll have to hate her and be MINE!**_

___________________________________________________________

SO THIS CONCLUDES THIS TURN! Alright, I was thinking if I should do it like an anime, so it would have a beginning music video and an end, what do you guys think, tell me on reviews, please!


	7. turn 6: Geass, a power misunderstood

The Red Rebellion

"Lelouch... Rian's been very quiet lately, in fact, he hasn't been home for a while. Did something happen?" C.C asked crawling on the bed with her arms around him. He glanced at her for a second and picked up the remote and turned on the T.V.

"The news? Since when do you care about what's g-" C.C stopped when Lelouch kissed her to make her stop talking, paying almost all his attention to the T.V. _** Nice, he cares more about that stupid T.V then me right now. Why is he even w-? **_

"**This just in: The demon Red has attacked a school in the Tokyo settlement, Area 11. No one was hurt except for a stupid boy named Rian Requena. He received a gunshot wound for being a rotten little kid. I'd say he'd deserve it because he wasn't 100% Britannian so of course he was being stupid, but I already did," The Britannian reporter laughed.** Lelouch tightened his grip on the bed sheets. _** I don't know what he did, but he probably wasn't being stupid... He was probably being brave for everyone, as he promised his sister once... **_

"Those dumb reporters _just _now figured out what happened?! That was, like, a week ago," C.C laughed at the reporter. Lelouch sighed and switched it off.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see what they would say about him, now that I think about it... Maybe I really didn't want to know in the first place," Lelouch laid down, pulling the blankets over his head, removing them from C.C.

"Well, it looks like _SOMEONE _wasn't taught how to share," She grinned at him.

"Go to sleep, my little-

* * *

"Witch," Rian hissed at the immortal girl in front of him. She was back into the position from three days ago, so close. He wanted to push her away from him and hit her with those heavy books, but at the same time, he wanted something else.

"You don't have to use such harsh words, my little pawn, I only want one little kiss. That way, I can see if you truly are telling me the truth about yourself," She giggled. Rian turned his head away from her, face flushed. He used his left hand to slip under her arms and pull her away by her back- Or that was the plan... Instead, he saw a terrifying memory of pain, a memory that was brought back when he touched his dad as well.

* * *

"....... Help, help me!'' A young woman who had had her limbs torn off begged, nothing but blood covering entire body. The girls kept screaming for help, her eyes blood shot until she fell on top of him, limp and unbreathing. Rian saw himself, felt himself, and heard himself scream in fear. It was all over him, this crimson red liquid. Two Britannian soldiers kicked her off him and dragged him by his arms to a place so dark; it was brighter when he closed his eyes. He remembered being there for a thousand years and then one day being dragged out into the sunlight, only to see more dead bodies. But when he looked into the river of blood and saw his reflection, it wasn't him, it was a little boy that looked just like a man he had used his geass on before.

* * *

"STOP IT! LET ME GO, PLEASE!" He begged, releasing his grip on the girl and landing on the floor, violet eyes consumed in fear.

''Take it back, the geass, I don't want it, it's horrible!" He screamed, holding his ears, his eyes shut hard. She kneeled down beside his, giving him a soft hug.

"Shh, my poor pawn, if you like, I will tell my favorite memory," She cooed him, caressing his warm, wet cheeks. He nodded, being totally out of his mind.

"I was a little girl, around five, and it was snowing outside. The snow was green, like boogers! Of course, me and my siblings and friends had to eat it, I mean, we couldn't leave perfectly good booger snow melt, could we?" She smiled into his eyes. Suddenly, his phone rang: it was the prince... Wait WHAT! What did the prince want with him?

"Hello?" He asked, answering his phone.

"I was surprised to see you didn't show up, and then I heard the news. You're quite popular with the Red and his lackeys, aren't you," The prince laughed. Rian laughed uncomfortably, leaning his head on the witch's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I think I'm ganna turn into a nerd so they'll leave me alone," He joked.

'Hey, but listen, Rian, my knight, Vincent, is still convinced you are Red, even after what Zahckarhia said Red said in his report. I tried to tell him he had it all wrong but... He doesn't like to listen to my opinions. So, since you're so popular with the Red chaos, I was wondering if you would like to help us bring him down, to clear your name!" He informed Rian. He almost dropped the phone. _No, my plan had been so perfect, it was going to work, why didn't it? Damn it, I should've killed Vincent when I had a chance! _

"Me? But I'm just a student and I don't think... Alright," He sighed after knowing exactly what everyone would think if he denied the offer. _This is sure turning out to be one hell of a year! _

"GREAT!" The prince laughed, hanging up.

* * *

"Brother, what's wrong?" Keitaro asked, picking up the paper he was writing on. Rian-err, Red- groaned again and banged his head against his desk.

"No, Brother, this plan wouldn't work, I know the prince, he would leave evidence that it was Red, and that would somehow-"

"Trace it back to me," He sighed for the hundredth time, ripping out another lined notebook paper.

"Look, Keitaro, I need you to do something for me," He said. Keitaro brightened up.

"Yes Brother? ANYTHING!" He smiled.

"Kill me," He answered, standing up and leaving his fake brother behind him.

"He sure knows how to make people depressed when he is..." The white-haired witch sighed, waving her legs around, resting her head on her palms. Keitaro nodded sadly and sat in his brother's seat glumly.

* * *

''Kallen, I have a problem," He sighed, taking off his mask when he locked the door to the Knightmare room.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked, turning around from polishing her new pink Knightmare.

"Well, the prince's knight knows who Red is, and the prince wants me to help him bring down Red to clear my name! I've thought about it for so long but... Ugh!" He sighed off his frustration. She thought it for a while, leaning against her Knightmare.

"Hmm, well, if you think about it, this is good on your part because you could be gathering valuable information from them!" She pointed out, grabbing her rag and rubbing the Knightmare's dirt smudges, tapping on the platform she stood on with her foot, raising it a bit with each tap.

"Yeah, I guess so, but wouldn't they notice if all of a sudden Red gets all this information at the same time they let a suspect in?" He pushed back. She shrugged.

"I dunno, those dumb Brits over there are not the brightest," She laughed, spitting on the rag and rubbing a tough stain out. Rian the Red nodded and leaned against the railing of the stairs, grabbing the black bars, loving the freeze they brought to his hands. He sighed and slumped to the ground, his head up high and his eyes closed.

"I can't tell you how much you remind me of your father," She laughed when she glanced at him, the booster thing falling to the ground again. She hopped off and tossed the rag into a barrel. She stepped towards him and sat with him, cracking her neck to get some comfort.

"So, I've got to ask, Lulu-"

"Lulu?" Rian laughed. Kallen nodded, smiling widely.

"Yeah, that's what we would call him back at school. But anyway, Lulu had geass, what about you?" She asked. Rian nodded and distanced himself from her touch.

"Yeah, but not his, mine is to see people's most horrifying memories, bring them back to the person, which eventually kills them, but they stay with me," He sighed grabbing his forehead with his gloved fingers.

"Gee, maybe I should think twice before high-fiveing you," She laughed.

"Yeah, well, it's not just that, if I want an answer from someone I just touch them and they give me their memory of the answer. But I have control over it," He assured.

* * *

"RED!" Knight Karine screamed, defenseless against this malevolent demon.

"Hello, my little star in the knight sky," Red laughed, his gun going off. Then Keitaro tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Why not just kill Vincent?" Red hugged him and called him a genius before dashing out of the Eiffel Tower with his brother behind him.

(Enough time for them to run into Vincent)

Red was confused why he was here; Vincent was not a fighter, he was more of a researcher. But here he was, in his shining black Knightmare, poised to attack the Knightmareless children. Red whistled a high pitched whistle, making Vincent ask him what the hell he was doing. Then, when the sparkling pink Knightmare flew in, he shut his mouth and made his Knightmare step away from them. The Knightmare's blue eyes sparkled just like its master's as it smacked him to the floor. The black robot jumped up, only to be kicked down by the famous Kallen Kozuki and left stuck on the ground. Just as Red had planned, he took the coward's way out and ejected from the Knightmare, dashing away. Well, he didn't get very far till he met a Mr. Gun and a pissed off Keitaro.

"Damn," He sighed, putting his hands up. Red stood beside his loyal brother and waited for Kallen to come before talking.

"Hey, Vincent, any last words?" He laughed. He nodded and took out a button.

"Astalavista, baby," He smirked, pressing the button down before Keitaro had the chance to fire the instrument. Vincent vanished, leaving thousands upon thousands of Knightmares in his place. They charged their weapons, Kallen dashed into her Knightmare, dragging them in with her and ascended it into the sky, dodging almost all the bullets.

''Red, I can pilot this thing in any way, just tell me what to do against all these idiots!" Kallen said, stepping into an area of pink light, grabbing a hook that could be pulled in any way. Keitaro went up front to the eyes and tapped the button on it, opening them, showing what was happening. Red thought for a bit and then suddenly shot up with a lit light bulb over his head.

"Kallen, on the left, there's a Knightmare; that is one of the Empresses' Knights, aim for it!" Red shouted bracing himself against the wall for any kind of impact.

"Alright, HOW?!" She asked moving the hooks over her face, causing the Knightmare to do dodge an enemy's attack. Red thought about it, gazing at all these Knightmares. _Vincent, you fool, you thought you could destroy us with all these Knightmares to reinforce the Empress's Knight's Knightmare, but you only saved us, so I think I should thank you. _

"Kallen, what makes all these Knightmares so powerful, but is the deadliest weapon for them.

"Well-ah- I guess the thing they get the most power from is the R2C5, but what does that have to do with destruction?" She said, dodging some more robots.

"What is the Knight's shield made out of?" Red asked, glancing at the large Knightmare with a powerful, seemingly impenetrable, purple shield around it.

"H4CO9," Keitaro answered his question, holding on to the walls as well, only because he was sliding all over the place.

"Ever hear about a chemical reaction turned deadly?" Red asked, stepping wobbly to the glass eyes, sitting on their chair like structure, gazing at the best way to approach this. "After this operation, you may have a lot of blood stained on your hands, you still want to proceed?"

"Kid, I've had blood on my hands for nineteen years, I don't think it'll matter much!" She said, making her Knightmare punch another one, sending it down onto the crumbling floor.

"Good, now swirl around all the Knightmares and bring them all to the Knight in the middle, understand?'' He smirked behind his mask in self pride. Kallen drove the robot around the others as directed and when she she went towards the Knight's, they followed.

"Faster, if you don't reach at least 600 miles per hour, we'll die!" Red ordered, sending Kallen's Knightmare to outrageous speeds. When they were about a foot away from the Knight she understood what he was getting at when he spit inside the hole in the control unit. She grabbed the both of them and smacked the ejection spring, sending them away from the explosion that killed every one of those Brits.

"Ha, that's for underestimating this bad ass mother f-" Kallen stopped when Red cleared his throat and pointed to Keitaro. She shrugged and examined the pink key to the Knightmare.

"You didn't leave it behind, why?" Red asked, watching her caress it. She sighed and showed it to him. The small key had a picture of her and a masked man he knew somehow as Zero, along with some other people dressed in black. Behind them was the Japanese flag hanging proudly.

"I see, you cherish those times, don't you?" Red asked, helping Keitaro's jealous figure up.

"Nakushita," She answered. Red looked at her puzzled.

"She's _lost_,"Keitaro interpreted.

"Whenever I feel lost, I just pick up this key and gaze at the picture... And then I find my way," She grinned, thinking about the time this picture was taken.

* * *

"BROTHER'S HOME!" Roya yelled, happy to see him, giving him a huge hug. Rian smiled and patted her head softly, picking her up in his arms.

"Nii-sama, why are you always gone for so long?" She asked.

"Roya, have you finished your homework yet?" He asked, changing the subject. She shook her head and ran into their room, giving him a piece of paper when she came out. He smiled and gave her a little trick to figure out her addition problems. Roya nodded and figured out one on her own, understanding it when she got it right. She sat on the couch, finishing it.

"Hey, Rian, come here, I need your help for a second," His dad called him from his room. Rian stepped into his room, immediatly falling backwards when he saw that witch. He didn't know what to say to him, he definatly couldn't think of any excuse now that he was shocked, he probably already gave him the que that his assumptions were correct.

"Hello, my little pawn," She waved innocently at him. He shot her an angry look and stood up, blocking her with his body.

"Umm, I don't know what she's told you, but you can't beleive any of it, she's insane, a loon," He tried to save his butt. Even he wouldn't beleive himself.

"Stop it, Rian, I already know you have geass. She didn't really say anything else except that you wanted a couple of things from the house and she figured she might as well get them for you," Lelouch glanced at the white-haired girl.

"Yeah, I know, I just... Was hoping you wouldn't find out about this stupid witch," He sighed. Suddenly, his mother entered, smiling at the girl, and crossing her arms at Rian.

"Grounded, today and tomarrow," C.C said lightly, not even looking at Lelouch to see if it was alright with him.

"C.C, I don't really think we need to that as a punishment, his geass its self is a punishment," He sighed lazily, leaving the room. C.C looked at Rian and then at the witch.

"He's right, seeing other people's memories and keeping them too is a very great punishment," The witch laughed, putting her arm around her pawn's shoulder. He shoved it off and grabbed her by her caller out of the room.

"It's not the geass that I mind much, it's YOU!" He groaned, throwing her on the porch, earning him a laugh.

* * *

"Empress Nunnally Vi Bratannia, what ever is the matter?" A man masked and garbed in black darkness asked.

'' Zero... But I was informed you were... Were...' She stmbled over her words. The man named Zero laughed and shook his masked head, swishing out his black gun. Nunnally gasped and tried to shield herself, knowing it would do her no good.

"Even after all these years, you are still oh so innocent," He laughed, loading the gun and aiming it at her head. "Any last words?" He asked.

"Yes, LELOUCH, HELP!" She screamed. Zero chuckled a bit.

"Aww, your dead dead brother is going to save you now, eh? Well, then I should tell him- no, the ENTIRE world, why. I release this shot to not only kill the Empress and put myself in command, but put the world in a ruleing order it needs to be in!" The gun went off, Nunnally screamed. But it was strange, it didn't hurt at all, not the least bit. She opened her eyes and saw Zero on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. She gasped when she saw Red standing there, holding the real gun that went off. He stepped towards her slowly, his familiar footsteps echoing in the large palace room. She began to panick, she wanted to run, to find someone to help her, but the sad truth was, she was a cripple, she couldn't do anything... Except yell.

"Why don't you just kill me already?!" She asked, breaking into tears.

"Your deepest fear is death, but I don't know why. I only came here to seek some memories from my dear aunt," He said kindly. She gasped when he took off his mask; It was like the blond version of her deceased brother.

"No, that's impossible, you can't be _his _son, he died!" She cried out, more tears spilling.

"That is the kind of memory I would like to have, I need to know what happened, I would really like to," He threw the gun to the side. Nunnally stopped panicking a little bit, but her heart was still beating at who this kid was.

"Your highness, I have not come to hurt you... Physicaly." Red finally reached and kneeled, taking her hand in his. She gasped as suddenly she was teleported back to that day she lost the most important thing to her, looking around self-consiously. However, her body stayed just as it was that day. She knew what was coming but she couldn't prevent Zero from getting to Lelouch. Red was standing beside him examining everything carefully, watching the emporer die and feeling not so much as pity for the Empress as her brother died.

_-_-_-_-_-_

"Please stop, let go of me, I don't want to remember- MOTHER!" She shouted as they were teleported to a different place.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Red watched as soldiers entered the building and shot down Empress Marianne, who shielded her daughter from the bullets, surrounding her in blood. This image only broke when he was suddenly aware that she had stopped breathing. He gasped and stood back.

"No... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I just wanted to see- No!" Red slapped his mask back on and ran out of the castle. _She was innocent, she was the one trying to stop her husband from taking away the Japanese's territory, and now she was dead... What would Lelouch say if he found out I was the one who killed his beloved sister?! He'd probably kill me, or disown me. But I didn't mean it, I just wanted some information. Maybe the witch is right, maybe I don't understand the power of memorys._

* * *

"Y- You're right, I d-don't understand, I don't understand anything," He cried into the witch's arms.


	8. turn 7: snow has the scent of missing

The Red Rebellion

"Nii-sin still isn't home, mommy, it's already been a week!" Roya told C.C something she already knew.

"Great, first Nunnally- Now Rian won't come home," Lelouch's fists clentched. "I'm going to go look for him,' Lelouch said, slipping on his black jacket, opening the front door, letting in a cool breeze of snowy air.

"Wait, Daddy, I'm coming with you!" Roya said, her jacket already on, jumping on his back. Lelouch smiled, seeing Nunnally's care and kindness for the one she loves in his little girl.

"Alright, C.C?" He turned to the green-haired woman. She shook her head and went into the kitchen.

"So then, we're off! Let's go finf Lii-san!" She ordered zer- her dad. Lelouch nodded and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Red, Red, Red, Red" The people of Japan cheered when they saw his troops and their hero recuing them from the Britannians. Well, they thought he was there with him... But he was back at school in the library with his witch, giving orders from a non-tracable radio.

"B5, go and launch your Keeto-Kun, then have the rest of team B surround the hostages to shield them from the debris," He ordered. Suddenly, the Library door opened, causing him to shut the radio off. It was his dad, looking actually... Well, he had feelings! Not wanting to deal with the lecture, Rian rolled out of the chair and crawled behind the nearest bookcase. _Ugh, today was NOT a good to ware my Red suite to the library. _

"Nii-dan?" Roya asked, sounding really worried. "Please, you have to be here, we've looked everywhere in Tokyo, we can't find you. Please, Dad and I are starting to think something terrible has happened to you, please prove us wrong like you do to everyone else!' Roya cried, dropping to her kneese and sobbing.

"Roya..." He said, his voice echoing in the library. She shot up and called his name again, sounding desperate. Lelouch started looking through each book case. Rian ignored him and stood in front of Roya, patting her head as he walked by.

"RED!" She shouted, a bit afraid. Lelouch dove out of the isle just in time to see Red exit the school, the door to the library closing behind him. Roya burst the door open and ran after him until she was outside the school building, surroundeed by many bushes.

''RIAN!" She screamed, falling into her tired father's arms.

''I'm sorry...." Rian whispered, laying on the arch above them.

* * *

"Where's Red been, ever since the death of Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia, he's been awfully quiet lately!"

"I don't know, but if he isn't here soon, we're all ganna parish!'' Yukiha sighed.

"Baka, Urusai!" Kallen growlled at her comrads. "Red would never just abandon us, he's probably hurt bad or something, he's the #1 most wanted guy in the world, you know. People are offering billions of dollars for his capture!" They shut their mouths and sighed again.

"Well, All I'm saying is that he's been gone for a month and this rebellion is starting to get really hard!"

* * *

"Dad -sniff- did you find him yet?'' Roya asked, craddled in her mother's arms. Lelouch looked at the floor, not wanting to look at his sorrowed daughter.

"N-No, but I found her," He said, pointing at the witch behind him. She giggled and strolled into Rian's room as if she owned the place. Roya ran after her, scolding her when she sat on Rian's messy bed. The witch got off, leaving the room, as pointless as she came in and sat on the couch beside Lelouch.

"I know where he is, but in exchange for my information, you need to promise me you'll convince him what I can't: He's not alone in the world," She bargained. Lelouch nodded, recieving a shake of her head," I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to his insperation," She smiled, pointing to Roya. "You mean the world to him, you know. Of course he'd listen to you, Roya."

"I'll do it, and I won't stop trying until he beleives me, just please, tell me where he is!" Roya begged, more warm tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Rian was sitting at a grave, lying his head against it while tears streamed down his cheeks. _Tomomi, I wish you were still here, you always knew what to do, you were always there for me. And now you're not... It's weird not having you around, even though you've been gone for a few years. Man, I can't help but... But... Ah, you must think I'm such a weakling. I came here to ask you what I should do; I can't go home, I'm afraid Dad might find out I'm the one who murdered aunt Nunnally, I would... Ugh, why does life have to be so hard and unfair! _Rian slammed his fist against the ground, feeling his steamy hot tears warm their freezing essance.

"I'm sorry, you're up there because of me, huh, brother. But you can't get mad at me, I am pretecting Roya, like you made me promise!" He sniffed. He grabbed his chest where his heart was located and cried on the soft dirt. Suddenly, he heard his sister call his name and saw her run up the large hill to him as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. Then, when she almost reached him, she tumbled down, landing on her back in front of Lelouch- _He- He's crying, too? _He ran down the hill and grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her up. She growled and slapped him in the face. He smiled, earning him another harsh slap from her, only causing him to laugh.

"What is wrong with you!? You leave us worried for more then a month, searching for you everywhere, dusk till dawn, and then start laughing! Oh, Nii-Sam," She cried into his chest, not caring anymore about what he was doing. She continued crying and crying, occasionally choking over her tears, and moved herself up to his pale ear. "You are not alone... You have so many -sniff- people around you that -cough- love you, and by doing this you aren't helping yourself, you hurting the people who love you!" She barked, slapping him in the face once more.

"I know, I'm sorry, Imouto-Chan, it's just that... I was afraid that..." He looked up at Lelouch's trembling face and gulped, closing his eyes. "I'd get you caught up in all my problems, I just wanted to deal with them myself," He sighed. That wasn't a lie, in fact, that was the biggest reason he didn't want to go home, this rebellion was getting tougher and he was afraid that somehow she would get dragged into it.

''You... You IDIOT!" Lelouch screamed, picking him up by his caller, scaring him to death. "Don't you understand why you have people who love and care about you in the first place! No, and that's why this world is getting so evil. We have people around us so we an share our problems with them and so they can help us with them!" Rian heard him, but was too busy looking at the memories of him and his two siblings playing together: Just Tomomi, Roya, and him; no Geass, no witch, no Britannia, no Japan, no war... The way he promised his sister it would be. That was a memory he tried remembering so hard this past month with no success.

"Don't let go, keep me here forever," He whispered, wet tears hitting Roya's hands.

"If I do that, you'll freeze to death," He sighed, letting him go and putting his jacket over him, noticing he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt. Rian grabbed Roya and hugged her tightly, apologizing over and over unil they were home, laying in bed. That night, Roya laid with Rian, under the warm blankets, finally having a peacful dream of a memory Rian forced her to think of with his hand, watching her smile until he drifted to sleep.

* * *

''Silence, Cretin!" The new Emporer ordered Red, who was surrounded by his Knights, or what remained of them. Red laughed, muffled by his mask, but still greatly eerie.

"Why, because you know it's true," Red laughed, crossing his arms and glaring at the stunned Knights around him, putting down their guns.

"And there are still more evil and massacres in Britannia's history! Would you like to hear them?" Red asked, in more of a laugh. The Knights dropped their gun in unison, even Knight Thomas, who was the #1. Red stepped up to the king, the Knights bowing to him as he did so. His once-gamble partner panicking, ordering his Knights to fire without a responce. Red finally reached the Emperor, pointing his red pistol at his head.

"How does it feel... Not to have any control. Now you know how those people around the world feel!"

BANG!

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to improvize how much his family and Japan need him. Oh, and every part with his sister and him, I had "If I were a bird" In my head, you know, the one song that Nunnally's locket plays, and the song that plays durring Rolo's death?

"Kyale-san, you killed me!"

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, Lelouch..." (Gets head chopped of by Lelouch and his mafia) Lol, I like calling the black Knights his mafia, except when my head is off, then... not so much.


	9. turn 8: The father of Guilt

The Red Rebellion

"What... It was, it was a dream?" Rian was confused as he looked around his room, his eyes half open. _So the Knights Of Black Lights really didn't surrender... and I didn't kill the prince. Well, that su- _Rian felt Roya's grip on his hand tighten; Not in fright because of a nightmare, he knew, but in because she feared he would leave her side again and never come back.

"I won't leave you right now, I swear on my life," He smiled, lying down beside her again, kissing her calm forhead. _**Rian doesn't understand how upset he really made us, of course, he also doesn't know how much value his life really is so, I guess it's to be expected. This makes me remember the time... Nunnally... **_Lelouch closed the door as a lone tear fell down his tear. _**I swear to you Nunnally, when I find out who killed you I will have his head on a silver platter and shoved of a ship to drowned with nothing but needles covering it, while he's still alive. **_

* * *

"Brother, have you figured out a plan to remove the suspisions placed on you?" Keitaro asked sweetly, handing Rian a cup of tea and sitting down beside the witch.

"Mm," Rian answered by not answering. Keitaro sighed, feeling totally left out. The Witch put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get upset, it seems to me that he ignores everyone, even his sister," She smiled. Rian's eye twitched, as well as his hand, which made him write "attack" wrong. He growled and erased it as hard as he could. He started writing again, bored out of his mind.

"Brother... Can you take a break for a minute and have fun?" Keitaro asked, being flat-out ignored. Finally, Rian slammed his pencil on the table.

"I've got it."

* * *

"Knight Vincent, I heard... Do you honestly think I'm Red?" Rian asked him, looking a bit shy. He growled and slipped out his gun, as planned. Rian screamed and covered himself up in a shield made of his arms. _This plan better work, I'm betting my life here! _

"Don't play games with me Rian!" He snapped, kicking him down. Rian laughed, making Vincent kick him in the gut. Before he could pull back however, Rian grabbed his foot and pulled out all the information he could about the Britannian forces. Then, he brought up his biggest regret, listening with laughter to his screams of agony. Eveything went back to normal as the Knight fell backwards dead as the gun in his hand. Rian thought for a bit before putting on the Red gloves he had brought with him. He grabbed the gun and shot he man in the head with it, leaving it in his hand again. Although, it looked to perfect of a crime scene. He fixed the when he opened the dead Knight's eyes, laughing as he saw them colorless.

"Good-bye, my dear roadblock," Rian laughed, his geass eyes fading away silently, as he stepped into the darkness.

* * *

"Kallen!" Keitaro watched Rian run towards Kallen and start talking with her from the door, drenched in shadow. _**Brother never talks to me as much as he does for her. If this goes any further then talking, i swear, I'm going to kill her!**_

_

* * *

_

"Emily, what are you crying for?" He asked, kneeling to her hight, stroking her purple hair lightly, taking her hands away from her face. She sniffed and jumped into his arms, crying in his shoulder. He hugged her back, trying once more to ask what was wrong with her. She released him, wiping her tears away, with his help, and sniffling like a child.

"Y-You've he-heard about Knight V-V-Vincent's d-death, right? Well, they... they... PUT MY FATHER TO DEATH FOR IT!" She cried, burrying her face in his shoulder, pouring her eyes out, creating a lake of guilt inside of Rian.

"W-Why?" He asked. Emily seemed too upset to speak, although he didn't expect her to respond anyway.

"He was developing a weapon for the Britannian Knights, r-remember, and the cause of this weapon was cololess eyes," She explained, crying some more into his shoulder. _Damn it, it is all my fault! Now what do I do, what if she finds out I'm the cause of the death of her father! _

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, stroking her long hair. She went to his ear and asked him to sing her that song he used to sing to himself when he was being bullied all those years.

"Ahem, When I just can't find my way You are always there for me. When I am out of my way,You are always there for me. When I just can't find my way,You are always there for me. When I am out of my way, You are always there for me. When I just can't find my way, You are always there for me. When I am out of my way. You are always there for me. When I just can't find my way, You are always there for me. When I am out of my way, You are always there for me. Like a bird in the sky, You set me free, You give me one heart. Like a star in my night, You'll always be a part of me. Like a bird in the sky, You set me free You give me one heart. Like a star in my night, You'll always be a part of me. When I just can't find my way,You are always there,You are always there...

You are always there for me." He sung to her, holding her like he would hold something precious to him, which she was, as she fell gently asleep. He smiled and held her dosed-off head to his heart, makinging it beat uncontrolably fast. After about an hour of this, his curphue, that hadn't really applied since seventh grade, was ten minutes away he picked her up, struggling slightly from her weight, and carried her all the way to her large blue house, setting her in her room when he recieved permition from her mother.

'' That child didn't deserve the wrong done to her, she deserved to have her father, but those evil Britannians'll never listen," He mother told him angrilly. "You know, his execution hasn't been carried out but... I told her it was already carried out so not to get her hopes high, I hope, if oneday she figures it out, she'll forgive me," Her mother turned away, shedding some mixed tears. Rian nodded and left with an idea, an idea that might destroy his whole entire plan, but for some reason he didn't care at the least, he just wanted to see a smile on her face, a reason he did not know.

* * *

"Keitaro, I have a favor to ask of you..." He approached his brother, whispering his idea. Keitaro gasped, but complied, running to gather everyone together

* * *

"Any last words?" The executioner asked, playing with his ax. The man with purple hair shook his head and clentched his eyes tight.

"Maybe he doesn't but we do," Red's voice echoed in the palace, the-prince-turned-Emperor gasping loudly, bursting up from his seat, pointing at Red like some loser. "When we heard that one of our fellow Japanese were being acussed of something we did, well, we couldn't keep ourselves off these grounds. There's one thing you should know about us that you will never be like or even comprehend in your thick, thick heads: We are one brothers and sisters, when one is in trouble, we dive in and defend him, even if we don't particularly like them," Red hissed in his booming tone, his troops jumping down from the open windows around the one he lay on lazily. The executioner dropped his ax and tried to dash out of the room to get help, falling unconsious when Keitaro hit him in the head with the but of his red AK97.

"RED!" Emily's father, Jack Fugikoto yelled, happy to see this miracle. Red jumped of the black window sill and slowly stepped towards the chained-up man, his troops securing the prince into their hold, more running in, confused as to why he needed all of them for this simple task. Red took a key and unlocked all the chains from his body, unleashing the "weapon-maker" to the world. He hugged him in thanks and left the palace with the selected Knights of Red Blood. Red turned around to stare at the prince's smiling face. He crossed his arms as e stepped in front of him.

"So, Emperor, how many did you send?" He asked. The royal rat laughed, raising his hands up in defeat.

''You know, Red, when people told me about how genius you were, I was a bit skepticle, but now I can see you are truley a mind that would put the Einstein family to shame. 80,000.' He answered after hearing his reinforcements. Red grabbed his red pistol that he used to exterminate royal pests like him and held it to his head, leaning to his ear.

'Hello, prince, don't you recognize me, it's the half Britannian half swedish boy who you used to gamble with," Red hissed in his ear. His eyes opened wide, with one name carved on his lips, never able to be said before the bullet went off, sending the Britannian troops into the throne, emidiatly shooting. Red was about to jump back on his window sill and shoot from there when he felt his hand be drawn back by something harsh: Yukiha! She looked rather happy as she dragged him to the throne chair, presenting him to a man behind it, the one who had sent the warrant for Red's arrest. Red tried to shake her off, but with her strong determination, she easily overpowered him. She shoved him over to the man and crossed her arms.

"Now stop this war!' She demanded. Red almost punched her for being so blind.

"You stupid Eleven, you handed your only hope into death's grip, for nothing," He laughed, shooting her in her heart. She said one quick apology to Red and collapsed. Red was too overwhelmed to do anything, now that this guy had him, he was dead! _I can't die, not now, I was so close to having everything I wanted for Roya and Emily! This can't be happening! And not only that but I'm breaking a sacred promise to my brother: Give Roya happiness!_

"No!" Red yelled, grabbing the man's gun, unsuccessfully trying to pull it away.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" The man yelled, stopping all the shooting, everyone turning their attention to the people up front. The Elevenese were shocked to see their master with a gun to his chest, unable to break free along with the traitor named Yukiha dead on the floor.

"Brother!" Keitaro shouted, jumping on top of the fat man, strangling him with his necklace as tight as her could around the fat neck. Red wasn't realeased though, although, he did drop the gun. Red made choking sounds as the man slammed him to the ground and stepped on his neck, beginning to crush his wind pipes. Keitaro slowly slid out a ruby-hilted knife and brought it to the man's throat, slitting it as fast as he could before his brother could die. The man fell in a pool of blood, Red gasping for air by choking. Keitaro sighed in reliefe, helping Red up and patting his back. The war between the two sides continued, giving them notice when a black gun was held to Keitaro's head.

"Ahh, isn't it funny finding you here, my little lab rat. Unfortunatly for you, I've found you both murdering your superiors and helping Red, traitor," A boy a little younger looking the Rian but older then Keitaro grinned, loading the gun. Keitaro's heart increased its pump by a thousand percent.

"Ugh, don't even think I'm ganna let a runt like you hurt my brother," Red growled kicking the gun out of the young prince and new vice roy of Area Eleven. This move actually surprised him, now that he looked back at after getting inside Kallen's ship when all the Brit soldiers were 'Terminated'.

"Alright Kallen, I'm a bit tired today so, you can figure this on your own, right, you have a mind, you're not a chess peice," He grinned wrapping himself around a pole and falling gently to sleep, even when he released his grasp and when sliding everywhere. After getting dizzy from seeing the masked warrior, Keitaro grabbed him and grabbed on to the pole, hanging on to his hand. All the while, he was glaring at Kallen, who didn't seem to notice since she was busy fighting. _**That's right, Karen, don't even think about so much as glancing at him, I'll chop your head off.**_

_

* * *

_

"D-DAD!" Emily screamed, hugging her father as tight as he could, teary eyes staring at Red, happy. "Thank you, Red, thank you so much," She whined, calling her mother down afterwards. Her mother gasped and did the exact same thing as Emily.

"I don't know why but... When I stand here, next to you, I feel like I'm beside a good friend of mine named Rian... Oh, please don't think me rude for saying that!" Red shook his head and turned around, starting up for Kallen's Knightmare. Emily stopped him, hesitation on her face. "Red... If you ever need anything from us, just ask, alright?" She fiddled with her nails.

"Same goes for you, Emma," He hopped inside the pink Knightmare, leaving the shocked girl to play with the voice in her head, trying to figure out where she knew it from

* * *

"MOM, BROTHER'S BACK LIKE HE SAID!" Roya yelled, charging at her brother. He picked her up and held her in his arms, carrying her the kitchen to see Lelouch being forced to do the pizza dance with C.C, his wife putting pizza on his head, standing up, to make it look like he was a pizza bunny, which matched his shirt. However, they didn't match the pajama pants that said :Pizza is killing me. Roya jumped off and dragged Rian into it, smearing pizza sauce in three stripes from his nose, making him have saucy whiskers. She then grabbed a large meatball and slammed it on his nose, afterwards making him stick his toungue out.

"Look, Mamma, I have a pizza dog!" She laughed as she climbed on to back. C.C laughed and did the same to Lelouch. Both men looked at eachother, murmering the same word to eachother, "Women."

After Rian finally got tired of this and slid Roya off his back, he grabbed the pizza box and tossed it to the living room coffee table, sending both C.C and Roya after it. Lelouch sighed in releife and rubbed his aching back. Rian glanced at him quickly before leaving to his bed room, followed by Lelouch.

"Rian, you've been very distant this past year. I feel like you're slipping from my fingers into a void of darkness and I'll lose you forever," Lelouch grabbed his arm, his fist clentching tight, as if trying to grab Rian from falling.

"I'm sorry, maybe you're right, maybe I am slipping into a void of darkness," Rian turned around, so not having to face his father and show he was guilty. Lelouch grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face him.

"Rian, please don't give me that rubbish, I know you better then anyone else," Lelouch begged. Rian, gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, alive," His tempeture rose sharply. Lelouch tilted his head to the side as if he had no idea what his son was talking about. "You know who I'm talking about! Tomomi, he was the only one who truely ubderstood me, who knew me! But now, he's gone, so no one knows me, and no one, not even you, can take his place in my heart!" Rian yelled, tears falling down his cheek while he grabbed his burning heart. Lelouch pulled him into a hug and whispered a soft little song he had known for so long. Rian stopped crying and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I shouldn't've yelled at you... I think I'm going to go to bed now," He calmed down too quick.

"Rian, you shouldn't do that, and don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about; Keeping evry bit of ain you have and locking it away inside until night when you cry your eyes out... You keep doing that and you'll actually die. And if you don't, I will, seeing you depressed always kills me," He carressed his cheek softly. Rian looked off to the side, his eyes burning with memories.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll try to be less selfish," He sighed, lying on the bed and pulling the black covers over him. Lelouch shook his head and left the room, trying his best not think about all the pain his son was going through... But he was never one with a strong will against thoughts.


	10. turn 9: Another Suzaku

The Red Rebellion

So, here's my attempt at a music video for the beginning of this "anime". Music turns on- O2

Red runs around trying to take his mask off, C.C and Roya in the yellow background doing the pizza dance.

Red is standing in front of his troops as they take off on their epic red Knightmare, all the Knights then jump on top of him.

Rolo melts into Keitaro who is dreaming about Rian, holding a Red plushy.

Then it goes back to Red, standing in the middle of the screen looking all cool, Zero comes in and bumps him out of the screen, the Red takes off his mask and slaps him with it, Zero doing the same thing.

Red goes back to trying to pull his mask off; first Roya tries to pull it off, then C.C, then Emily, then Lelouch. All of a sudden, he is grabbed and tossed into the throne room to face a dead Nunnally, Lelouch mourning her death, making him back away, falling into a dark abyss. Then, Roya grabs him and pulls him into light. Suddenly, a FreyaXL blows all the light away, causing Red to shoot back into his house, staring into the mirror, with his mask on.

Shirley melts into Emily who is dragging Rian everywhere, but he still has his mask on.

Young Kallen melts into a little more matured Kallen, and her old Knightmare turns into a more modernized one, which shows her piloting it.

At the end, it shows a grave with Rian's name on it, Red's mask on top, Lelouch crying on it, Tomomi's spirit rubbing his finger a king chess piece placed on the top.

* * *

"Hey, Nii-Nii, have you ever gazed up at the stars and wondered what they were?" Roya asked, cuddling with her brother under the night sky. Rian nodded.

"I think they are people we miss, that aren't here with us, looking down on us, making sure we do the right thing and never lose sight of what is important," He answered, thinking of three people that came to his mind when he said this. "Roya... If I ever die, I want you to know that I'll never leave you, and you will always be able to see me; just look up at the night sky and search for a violet star next to a red one." Roya layed her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily, comforting her.

"My brother's invincible, remember, nothing can hurt him, so I don't have to be worried now, do I?" She laughed, squeezing his hand. Rian started singing her their lullaby and soon, they both fell asleep.

Lelouch bent over and looked at their sleepy faces on the grass of the park. Deciding it was a little too cold for them to be out too long; he woke up Rian and picked up Roya's sleeping body.

"You know, Rian, Roya thinks the world of you... What would make her dreams come true is if you stayed by her side for an entire day... But you're busy trying to fulfill a promise you thought you understood, so I guess she's just going to have to wait, huh?" Lelouch gazed down at the little girl in her sweet ebony black dress, her black hair pulled back into a pony tail. Rian stopped walking and stepped back a little.

"How much, exactly, do you know about me?" Rian asked, a hostile look on his face. Lelouch looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well, yesterday, I really had to know something so... I made you geass go on me, which released some of your memories and..." He explained slowly.

"And what?!" Rian barked, trying to keep his voice low so no to wake his sister. Lelouch laughed uncomfortably.

"Well, Tomomi made you promise to protect Roya, and give her nothing but happiness... Please don't be mad at me, Rian, that's all I saw, I swear," Lelouch crossed his heart. Rian sighed and took Roya from him, walking ahead, leaving Lelouch to ponder whether he was mad at him or not.

* * *

"Elevens, damn their rotten stubbornness," Riley slammed his fist against the table, a scowl that was not made for his light face on his face as he watched the news in his dining room. His black hair was perfect, his cloths without a single hair or wrinkle, of course he hated the Japanese; He was the perfect Britannian, and everyone agreed. "Someone has to stop all this madness! I can't just sit back and watch all these stupid monkeys turn into... The world power, can I?!" He grumbled heading out the door to the battlefield, not even thinking twice about the stupid idea in his head.

_-_-_-_

The Knightmares were everywhere; on the ground, in the sea, in the sky, probably, if he wasn't imagining the rumble underneath his feet, they were underground, too. He shook the fear out of his head and hid behind a dead building that had the rest far away from the base of it. Riley looked around the corner silently, searching for his target, when he found it. It was a slick, new, red Knightmare, standing in the middle of the battlefield giving out commands.

Riley dashed through the fighting robots, nearly becoming a pancake several times, when he finally reached the commanding boss. Slowly, but surely, he climbed up it until he was inside the hatch that was always open so the machine didn't overheat.

"Hey, evil-doer, surrender now or I'll blow your brains out!" He commanded, copying what that soldier had said that day. Red stood up, surprised, although he was ready because he had known he was in the area already.

"Riley Flagfeld, a mere student that lives on his own. His best friend's name is Rian Requena, is it not," Red smiled from behind his mask. _I should put him in all this; then again he is my friend... Nay, I've never really cared for friendship. _

"Yeah, that's us, how do you know that without even looking at me!" Riley asked, sounding harsher then he was meant for.

''Come now, Riley, you don't really think you could just come into a war field with me in it and assume you'll be invisible, do you? You really are just a dreaming child, who can't snap to reality, aren't you?" Red stepped towards him.

"No I'm not, I just want all this fighting and senseless killing to STOP!" Riley protested.

"Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!? They are the ones who destroyed the Japanese' land, killed hundreds of their people and blamed it on Japan so they could take their land, and they are taking control of the world by force!" Red growled, getting annoyed with his friend. (Does all this sound familiar to anyone?) Riley loaded his gun and pointed it at Red's head.

"You shouldn't fight it, you only make it worse by doing so!" Riley yelled, firing the gun. Red fell to the ground, Riley throwing the gun next to him. He ran to Red and grabbed his mask, trying to pull his mask off, finally giving up after five minutes. Then, he lay his head on the desk, not believing he, a student, had ended the war, after all, he killed the king... That was the art of war, right?

"You know, Ri, even if you did kill me, my troops would still fight, they have minds of their own and they are not just pawns on a chess board," Red explained to him the true art of war, of a slight bit of it. Riley gasped and ran away from him, cursing at himself when he remembered he threw the gun _next _to the bad guy. Red picked it up and placed it on the desk, strolling up to Riley. "You are a student with a future, so stay out of this, I'm going to keep this up until I get my way, my wish,'' He whispered,' Now get out and focus on your studies, and keep Rian on track, okay."

Riley jumped out of the Knightmare and sighed, not paying attention to the side that won and were not in their Knightmares.

"Hold it right there, kid!" Kallen shouted. Red shook his head to dismiss her, making her back off. Riley hurried out of there before someone got a funny idea. _**I will get you red, mark my words.**_

* * *

"How is my little pawn now, huh?" The witch asked when he entered his house, standing right in front of him.

"Not now, Witch, I've had a lo-''

"You know, I have a name, Pawn," The witch tapped his nose, turning around and sitting on the couch.

"I do too, but you don't use it," Rian sneered, going into the kitchen and pulling out a water bottle. He went into the Living Room again and sat down on the couch opposite her, that seemed to be rarely ever sat on.

"I don't have cuddies, Pawn, I just have cutties, you can sit next to me," The geass master smiled, hopping over beside him. She put her forehead to his, amazed how he didn't even mind, obviously getting used to her touch, as she was always beside him like this. Rian put the water to his dry lips and kept it in his mouth just to calm it down, putting the bottle down. _Geez he's so cute, no wonder why he has Emily wrapped around his finger. Maybe if I just sneak one little tap, he won't think much about it! _ The witch pressed her lips on his, longer then she wanted, making him swallow his water while gasping, plunging him into a coughing fit. She giggled and got up, patting his back a little.

"Or maybe I do have cuddies," She whispered as she went to his room, probably to go make fun of him with his sister. Right when she left, Lelouch came out of room and saw him choking on water.

"Are you okay," He jumped. Rian shook his head, getting rid of the last bit of his coughs.

"I'm going to kill that witch!" He grumbled and hissed, Lelouch smiling and shaking head. _**Great, another C.C.**_

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Emily, you look happy today, did a miracle happen or something," Rian asked, trying his hardest not to laugh. She nodded and hugged him, in the middle of hallway during 5th period. Everyone gasped, some girls' aww'd in disappointment, some guys whistled, and all the popular kids laughed, half of them beginning to spread rumors.

"My dad's alive, Rian, I think your song is sacred or something, thank you,'' She whispered after he hugged her back. He didn't really care about the other kids; they were just childish little dreamers who goof off all time instead of looking at the world for what it is.

"Anytime, Emma, anytime you need me,'' He whispered. She gasped, pulling away, remembering what she had heard Red call her.

"Ri, I need you to meet me at my house after school,' She instructed, dashing off to class when the bell rang.

_-_-_-_-_-_---___

"You wanted to see me?" Rian told her when Emily opened the door to see who the door-ringer was. She nodded and led him inside, sitting on a yellow couch.

"Last night, Red came to my house and gave me my father back. I know you probably don't believe me, I wouldn't hate you if you called me a liar, but I don't think Red is as evil everyone says, I think he's just trying to make a peaceful world," She thought out loud as she had always done to him since they were officially best friends in first grade.

"And what makes you assume that?" Rian asked. She smiled when she saw he believed her and was listening.

"Well, why would he rescue someone who is working against him, and not only that, but he has the presence of a blooming tulip, an aura that only comes from peace-makers,'' She explained. "He also called me Emma, like you do, which made me have to ask... Are you... Red?" Rian froze. He couldn't lie to. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't stretch the truth, this was a direct question. _If I say no, I'll be lying to the one person left who knows me for who I am, overlooking my mask. Then again, if I say yes, I'll be risking her life, not only that but they might make her tell them who Red is!_

"No, I'm sorry, Emily, but I do think the same you do about him," He sighed. She nodded and sat on his lap, leaning her head on his chest.

* * *

"Nun-san, will you tell me another one of Red's adventures?" His sister asked innocently after Rian tucked her in.

"Well, let's see, where did we leave off?" Rian asked, trying to remember memories that actually belonged to him. Roya giggled a little and raised her hands up high.

"Where Red is almost dead, but he doesn't because..."

"Oh yeah! Well, he didn't die beacuse of General Roya, of course! That foolish Emperor thought he could overpower her, too, but she sure proved him wrong. She took out an enormous feather duster and tickled him until he let Red go. And do you know what Red did?" He asked, his voice full of love and happiness. She shook her head, her golden star eyes opened wide. "He took out a magical box of wonders, being red of course, and opened it, sending the Emperor inside forever. Red was then made king and then one day, he took off his mask, with the help of General Roya."

"Who was he, WHO WAS HE?!"

"Why, he was me, I was Red! And when everyone found out what I had done they cheered and the world became a gentler place. There was no fighting, no kings, no hatred; Only you, me, and Tomomi under the night sky, watching the stars." He finished the tale, kissing her forehead. _And although I can't bring our brother back, we will be together underneath that night sky, not a care in the entire world if it kills me! _

"That'll happen one day when the real Red wins the battle, right, Nii?" She was looking at him with such love and hope, her eyes shing like a shooting star in the night sky. He nodded and sat in his messy bed, lying down and pulling the covers over him. He almost screamed when he found the witch already inside, but just ignored her when he found her asleep.

* * *

Well, here's my attempt at a ending video, song is Colors:

Keitaro, Kallen, Rian, Lelouch, C.C, Roya, and Emily appear on at a time on each beat. Then everything explodes when the guy starts singing.

Red is running from a cloud of darkness. Screen fades into light, his sister inside trying to pull him in.

Kallen is batteling Riley, sending smoke everywhere.

Smoke clears, revealing Red, the cloud of darkness behind him again. The witch grabs him and pulls him away from it.

The screen goes up in the night sky and goes back down to three siblings gazing up at the sky. Then the scene freezes into a picture and burns, behind it imurges Rian- red- running to his sister in the darkness.

Keitaro is holding a gun to his heart. He fires it, everything turns to Nunnally, Shirley, Suzaku, Rolo, and Tomomi in the sky looking down at Lelouch who is craddling a gun in his hand, Red behind him covered in darkness.

Roya is on Rian's shoulders as they walk through the town, pointing to a bunch of sweets shop. Then the Red Chaos comes and yanks him away from his sister, throwing him into a battlefield. Red picks up a radio and starts gving commands, his Knights attacking a bunch of other Knightmares.

The screen zooms in on a shiny red Knightmare, inside being Red. It zooms in even deeper inside the mask, showing Rian's insane laughing face. The screen zoomed out as fast as a cheetah, showing the whole world. Then, the world is wrapped in darkness. Red, out of nowhere, walks in space and stretches his hands out, sending red light around it, cleansing the world. All of a sudden, arthur the cat jumps on his head and chokes out the darkness, falling on Red, wrapping around him like a straight jacket.

Then, Lelouch comes and rips the darkness off, holding a gun to his head. Roya dashes in and kicks the gun away, hugging her brother. Then the witch comes and snatches him away, casting him into infinate darkness, to fall forever. His phone falling with him.

At the end, Red is lying on the floor, everything black, crimson red blood all over him, his mask next to him, the screen zooming into the creepy features.

Fin.

Lol

TEEHEE

* * *

**A/N I know I haven't put many of these in my fics at all, but it's because I don't particularly like A/Ns either. But, please read this one because I need to ask you guys something.**

**Alright, as you know, I had the witch say she had a name, well I don't know what her name should be so if you have any ideas, dont be shy and give me one. Also, I was wondering if I'm going too fast where you guys don't understand anything. (Note:I know I didn't say how he met the witch, how he got the army, or how his brother died, those will be explained later in his memorys) p.s, Keitaro **_**is **_**Japanese, his name even is, it means blessed, I think. Any way, there's one more thing I was wondering. Does Onii-sama also mean big brother, but for the little sister, because I was told it meant bigg sister.**


	11. turn 10: A night with naughty Knights

Song: ZERO

Red is holding a gun in his hand while standing on top of the geass symbol. Right when the other instuments go into the high note, he jumps down and starts strolling down the red carpet that leads to an empty throne, his troops and the rest of the world bowing to him, the Knights Of Black Lights are chained to the wall. Emily is standing behind him in a bride's dress and the witch is then shown in the crowd, sitting on the floor, hugging her legs and burying her face in her knees, her white hair acting as cloths.

Lelouch is sitting on the throne now, holding his dear little sister's dead body in his arms, holding a gun in his right hand. When he looks up and sees Red, Nunnally disapears and Lelouch is holding the gun to his face, angry as can be. All of a sudden, Red takes off his mask, smiling intently. Lelouch looks surprised but still hold the gun to his head. The witch jumps in front of him and takes the shot to the head.

Everything then blasts into the blue strings of the mind (the blue background that sometimes you see in the title sequence) Red is sitting on nothing, his enemies surrounding him when he brings his hand to his right eye, removing it to reveal the geass symbol. After that, they all fall dead.

At the end, Red is in darkness, holding Zeros mask.

* * *

"Tomomi... Are... Are you okay?" ~Flashes of red and black blur all vision~ Suddenly, he could see his brother's face again, eye lids half open, blue eyes glowing faintly.

"Little brother... I just noticed something: You have dad's eyes," The older brother smiled. Rian smoothed his bloody hair with his soft finger, getting crimson red liquid on them.

"Yes, Tomo, I do, and you have b-blue eyes," Rian smiled, trying not let his tears be shown. But they came down anyway, they always diobeyed him.

"Enough about eyes, my random mozaiku Kakera, I need you to promise me something,'' The dear older brother moved his pinky to Rian, interlocking them gently into a pinky swear.

"Anything, I'll do anything you wish me to," Rian assured, squeezing his pinky with his, tears falling uncontrolably.

"I want you to promise me that you'll... take c-care of R-Roya, pro-otect her and make her hap...py. And don't forg...et, I l-love...you... Mozaiku K-kakera," He slowly said, his grip fading as his eyes shut, his head turning to the side, and his smile deepining. Rian grabbed his hand with both of his and begged for him to come back, not to leave, to stay by his side.

"Brother, BROTHER, DONT GO, PLEASE!"

__-_-_-_-_-__

"Nii-Ron! Wake up, you're having a nightmare, please get up, stop crying!"

Rian jolted awake, his vision blurred by tears, his body over-heating. He was panting like he had just ran a marathon, his fingers tangled in his messy, sweaty blond hair. Roya jumped onto the the bed and gave him a hug, trying to make him less pained.

"I'm okay, Roya, it was just a dream," He smiled. Roya looked up at him and shook her head.

* * *

_She's ganna die, I'm ganna kill her, she's going to be out of my hair, I'm going to take her out of my hair. _Rian grabbed the witch's arm and pulled her into his room during her conversation with his parents. He threw her on his bed and removed his hand from his left eye, grabbing the girl. She smiled as she was plunged into his realm of memories, not spilling out a single one of her's. She watched with interest when she saw him actually being mean to his little sister, and she was fighting back. They continued to fight until the eldest sibling came in and broke it up.

"No! Why didn't it work!?" The witch opened her eyes and pushed him away from her, watching him hit the floor hard. He grabbed the matress and pulled himself up on it, holding his eye.

"Why didn't it work on you... Or Mom and Dad?" Rian asked, crawling into the gil he tried to kill's arms, recieveing a caress of his cheek from her.

"Didn't I tell you, it won't work on people who aren't truely alive, so it won't work on me, or anyone else in this house; even Roya," She giggled, stroking his blond hair gently, calming her down. _**My poor pawn, he's so tortured by this geass, I just hope he doesn't go inside before I pass own my code...**_

* * *

"I, Rian Requena, son of Lelouch Vi Bratannia and Catherine Cathedral, grandson of Charles Di Britannia and Marianne Vi Britannia, command you... No, ALL of you, DIE!" Rian growled, shooting down every one of those slimmy pigs down. _I did it... I killed my brother's murderers! I avenged my brother's death, he can rest in peace now! YES! _Rian dropped on his knees and started laughing like an insane lunitic, his finger tangling in his bloody hair, his eyes opened wide. The Witch was behind him, watching her pawn slowly slip into madness. She went around him and swished around, kneeling before him and slapping his harsh across the face. Rian snapped out of his insane face and jumped up, taking a deep breath before staring at the dead people around him.

"That was pretty kind of you to bring them to me, Witch," Rian said calmly. The white-haired code carrier flipped her hair back and put her arm around Rian, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Anything for my little pawn," She whispered.

* * *

"Good morning, Kallen, Keitaro, #3,"He nodded at each, walking up the stairs to his newest Knightmare, admiring its shining features. Kallen ran up the step with him, standing as straight as she could and saluting her best salute.

"Sir, we called you here because the Empress of Japan would like to speak to you," She informed him, waiting for any sound or movement from him. Red nodded and clapped his hands together, opening the hatch so he could get in. He slid in and talked to them from inside.

"Listen up, I'm going alone... If I need your help, I will set the alarm off," Red said, taking off in the Knightmare once the roof opened up.

_-_-_-_-_

"Your highness," Red bowed respectfully. The empress of Japan was around his age and, like him, she had blond hair, only it reached her hips. She was wearing a short white kimono, met at the bottom by a long pink skirt, a red ribbon holding sleeve loops to the outfit that nearly touched the ground.

She shook her head and moved her hands up for him to stand, "Come now, I'm just a little girl, you don't have to bow to me, I'm not a god." Red nodded and started walking towards her, removing the curtain. He entered the room, which was only a destroyed building with a couple of chairs and lit candles around the ground. Red made his way around it, stopping in front of the Empress, sitting on his legs, his hands neatly folded on his lap. The girl moved her hand in front of him and closed her green eyes. When she opened them, she smiled brightly. "You have a kind spirit, you don't relly care what race a person is, you look pass their "chess piece", as you would put it. I can sence that you are only looking for this world's peacful side, so, you're not as evil as most people think. You just feel alone, don't you?" He shrugged. The blond empress smiled again, picking up a candle and holding it to her face, lighting it up bright as well as glistening her eyes.

"I have agreed to assist you in this war in any way I can. However, know that it comes with a condition: Listen to what I have to say. (-takes in breath-) Red, the fire I hold here is the world's life. It needs gentle wind to keep it going, but harsh wind will blow it out, just leaving dead smoke behind," With that, she blew the candle out." Though, it only takes someone who is brave enough to mess with fire to bring it back up and keep it going again. But, when that person forgets what gave him the courage to bring it back up, his harsh wind blows it out or the fire kills him."

"I understand, your highness, I will not forget what gives me courage," He promised, nodding his head.

"Oh, and before I forget, I also have one other requirment: I want to see who lies behind that mask," She added. Red sighed and put his hand to his mask, slipping it off lightly, setting it the side. She gasped, realizing he was just a student around her age.

"Something wrong, Janikoto-Chan?" He asked, already knowing why she was so surprised.

"Nothing, it's just... You are so young, you're my age!" She laughed her amzement off. He put his mask back on and exited the small building.

_----

"Not so fast, you vermon, the Knights Of Black Lights are here to destroy you and the rest of these monkes," Knight Grimmjow (Sorry, bleach fans, I like that name) laughed, acting all high and mighty with his Knights behind him. _Geez they fill in their positions quickly! _

"Hmm, you sure you want to fire at this place?" Red asked, crossing his arms and looking around at the ground. Catching on to what he was doing, and going to do, the people in the army village ran inside the under ground base, the Empress' attendant leading her down there.

"What do you mean?" Knight Gutgrin asked, fixing up his wavy blue hair.

"Well, I mean, if you want to have a very painful death, you know, go right ahead and shoot, but if you value your lives, I wouldn't if I were you," Red schemed, not actually planning this before hand, more as he was going along. As he had hoped, the Knights were interested in what he had to say, even the quiet Anyana Starstream.

"What are you talking about, Demon?" Knight Lionheart asked, straightening her black tights. Red rubbed his foot along the soft dirt, as if tracing words, he was actually trying to look casual as he pressed a botton on his wrist that would set the alarm off back at the base.

"Under these grounds, you following me, are bomb that will go off at the slightest gunfire," Red lied. The Knights rolled their heads in unison, annoyed that they actually thought there would be some threat to their being.

"Ugh, we don't have time for you little bomb, its not going to do anyting, so jus' die already," Knight Yagami hissed, aiming his gun at the masked man.

"Good, now these people can get credit for the first weapon to surpass the Freya XL!" Red clapped cheerfully, almost laughing at their horrored faces.

"Don't listen to him, he's bluffing," Knight Ali scoffed, convinsing only half of the thirteen Knights.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Red asked, sounding like the demon he was. The Knight shook her head. _Good, now all I have to do is sit here and w- _ Knight Anyana ran towards him and slammed him to the ground, putting his hands behind his back and kneeing him on his back as well. Red thought fast, grabbing his knife from his sleeve and pointing at her, causing her to release him and run away. He laughed at her and slipped out his red pistol and pointed it at the ground.

"No, STOP!" One of the Knights ordered, no, pleaded. Red loaded the gun and-

"RED, WE'RE HERE TO ASSIST YOU!" Kallen, yelled from her Knightmare's speaker. Red laughed when the Knights found themselves surrounded.

"Hmm, I'm thinking you should've been prepared with a few more Knightmares, but hey, not all of us use our brains," He laughed as the ground underneath him rumbled and slowly rose him as high as Kallen's knightmare. It was his new Knightmare, designed by the Japanese scientists and engenireers who were left, fortunatly being the smartest in Japan.

"Damn!" Knight Phobe gasped sarcasticaly, taking out a hair pin from her librarian style hair, letting it hang freely. Suddenly, their modern Knightmares came soaring down from the sky, slipping them inside quickly. Red smiled, _finally, I can get some action, that'll be good for my head right now._ Red tapped the top of his Knightmare and fell in through the hole, landing on the seat. He grabbed a joy stick, slamming it foreward, and charged his Knightmare at the head Knight, causing sparks to fly everywhere.

"Wow, Red, I would think you'd have some speacial weapon, considering how high and mighty you are, but I guess this just proves that these Japanese monkeys are too stupid to make anything extraordinary," He laughed, taking out his large sepheroth sword (LOL, final fantasy) and swung it at the Red Knightmare. Red grabbed it and pulled the Knightmare to him, flipping him afterwards.

"Oh, but I do," Red chuckled, pressing a switch to the on button. The Knightmare's mouth started glowing a purple light, when, suddenly, a beam of powerful lazers shot out at the Knight, burning up his Knightmare and making it disfunctional. Red kicked the Knightmareto the Knight Keitaro was stuggling with, telling Keitaro to run, and watched the Knightmare explode, dragging the other one with it. "Knights #1 and 2 have been eliminated, proceed with the next phase," He ordered his soldiers, grinning like Lloyd from behind the cursed mask.

"SIR!" Everyone complied, joining the Knightmares together by hand.

"What is this, some kind of hippie festival?" Knight Phobe sighed in her naturally seductive tone. (Rongiku (bleach fans) ?) Then, she shut her mouth when she saw the Japs each putting together the same kind of beam Red had, only slightly less powerful, and release it at five Knights, including herself.

"PHOBE!" Knight Senya, the shy, yelled for her dead friend. She grabbed her black joy sticks and charged her Knight at Red, catching him off guard. She sent out her Freya XL, even when told not to, at Red. Red surrounded himself with his powerful shield, deflecting it easily. She growled at him and launched herself at him, somehow nocking him to the ground. She twisted a middle bar, causing her Knightmare to slam a giant sword down on him, although, it did not make a single affect.

"This unit is too well-made for your puny little frame," Red laughed, hitting her with a little spit of his lazer, casting her against a plateau. Kallen jumped foreward and kicked the now-falling apart Knughtmare into the sky and shot it with her beam, obliteratin it without so much as a scratch on her Knightmare.

"Ha, seven down, six to go!" She cheered in her cheerful, spirited voice. Red's Knightmare nodded.

"Commence phase three!" Red ordered, standing back. Keitaro's yellow (his favorite color) Knightmare strolled foreward and ran around the remaining six, so fast that it looked like there were a hundred of him. The Knightmares shot everything at him, they even copied Red's stradegy and combined their attacks; Yet, nothing worked on them. Then suddenly, after they were paying so much attention to Keitaro, Kallen's Knightmare shot down on them, smashing them to the ground and throwing them in the air for the rest of the troops to "feast".

After the remaining Knightmares and Knights were destroyed, the battle was won, the Japanese people celebrating by preparing a wonderful dinner for the Red Chaos and themselves.

_-_-_-_-_

"Hello, is that you Knight Senya?" Red asked when he heard debri moving near the place the Knightmare had fallen. He ran towards the place and saw her beaten body still trying to survive.

"I'm n-not r-r-ready to go yet!" She yelled, lifting herself up, only to fall into Red's arms, knocked out. He gazed down at her bloody face, disappearing into her red hair. Red picked her up and carried her inside to the best medical person among his troops.

"What, help her... But she's the enemy!" #95 shook his head. Red sighed and stared down at the helpless Knight. _Why does she feel like someone I need to protect? _

"Just trust me, alright," Red said, passing her fading body over to the doctor, finally convinsing him. He laid her on a table and after that Red left, leaving the doctor to his work.

* * *

"Lelouch... Your son is an odd and remarkable character... I'm almost sorry for what I plan to do to him," The witch sighed, lying on the couch with his favorite red King chess piece in her elegant fingers.

"I know, wait, what do you mean?" He asked. The white witch shook her head and threw the piece in the air.

"You know exactly what I mean," She answered, grabbing the king when it came back down.

"Yeah, I do," He sighed, closing his eyes tight, "Let's just hope he doen't go insane."

* * *

**Song: Mozaiku Kakera**

**Red is standing in the middle of a graveyard, a spirit by his side. He lifts up his hand slowly, drags it behind him and (durring the instrimental #1) He throws it foreward, Kallen and other Knightmares charging against the Knights.**

**One by one, all thirteen Knights fly into a picture with Knight Senya already on it with smiling faces. When they are all there, fingers grab the top and split it down the middle: showing Red. From behind him, Keitaro jumps on his back and the camera zooms in on his eyes zooming out to see him looking at Kallen's happy picture with Rian. He pics up a heart shaped gun and shoots it, the shard spreading into a different, more cheerful place, landing on the soft grass.**

**Knight Anya Alstriem melts into Senya, who is in darkness between two places: On the left is a red background with Red standing in it, while on the right is a blue background with her friend Knight Koko standing in it. She grabs the two sides and yanks them together, vanishing.**

**Now, Rian and Roya are sleeping soundly together, their father watching them. The camera zooms onto Rian, showing trancparent images(his dreams) of Keitaro, Rolo, Suzaku, Kallen, Empress kyaguya, Charles Di Britannia, arthur the cat, Euphemia, and Shirley. Then he is surrounded by them, barelly knowing any of them. They all fall down like carboard, Rian seeing it was Roya who knocked them down. She jumped on his back and he turned into a pizza dog, which she rode over a beautiful rainbow. **

**The red chaos grabs him and tosses him into his Knightmare, next to his witch, who sits on his lap and scratches him with a pawn. **

**Rian is then a four-year-old again, playing against his dad, his brother cheering him on. The camera zooms in on the window that gave a grand view of the game, showing the witch clearly being a stalker, a wide smile foming on her face until- SWISH, a wirlwind sucks her up and spits her in front of Charles Di Britannia, crying her eyes out. Charles then falls backwards with a shot to the heart. The camera spins around, showing Rian blowing his gun and the throwing it to the side, running towards the witch. She hugs him, as he returns it, she kisses him, jolting him awake near Emily, whom is standing in front of his desk and snapping her fingers to wake him up.**

**Suddenly, Rian is engolfed by darkness, being spit out as Red in front of his army, shouting out orders.**

**Lloyd then appears on the screen with his happy face when Zero comes in, with Nina, and drag his embaressed face away, replacing him with Red. Roya grabs his mask and rips it away. The camera zooms out, showing the entire world watching. Rian rubs the back of his head and smoke covers him (like road runner when he runs) leaving C.C, lelouch, and Roya to run after him. Lelouch stops, taking a breath when Rian jumps on his back and exscapes, leaving lelouch on the ground, his eyes going in circles.**

**At the end, Red is holding his mask, Rian is behind him (back-to-back) holding his geass eye, the camera going up a bit to show the witch playing with a pawn, dazed. It stay like that until the song ends.____________________________________**

**A/N Hey people, I sure hope these "videos" Don't bother you guys too much, I'm just trying to make it seem like an anime, maybe like the R3 of Code Geass****!**

**Well, I need reviews... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVEIWING LILY FLOWER1987 AND TERRANCE SMITH 4 REVIEWING, COOKIES 4 U! I was planning to give you pizza but SOMEPEOPLE (Cough* C.C AND ROYA*Cough) like to bite people when they try to take their pizza. (Stares at C.C and Roya's innocent puppy-dog faces and throws them a piece of pizza)**


	12. turn11: Partner, traitors, and ows, o my

"Where's Senya?!" Knight Koko asked, groaning in pain when he realized he was hurt badly and just made it worse. He grabbed his burning head and lay back down, stll having that worried look on his face. 48-year-old Lloyd went in his face, a great big smile on his face like always.

"Well, it appears she had been one of our lost Knights back at that battle, poor thing," He sat on the empty side table, his back hunched over.

"No, that son of a bitch!" Knight Koko growled, throwing a hissy-fit on the bed, groaning it pain again. Lloyd chuckled and stepped of the "chair", his hands in his coat pocket.

"There you go, that's the kind of will and strength we need! Anyway, now that you're up, I would like to introduce your new partner, Riley Flagfeld!" Lloyd moved his arms to the left, bringing Koko's gray eyes to a young man with short, slick, raven black hair and perfectly straight black Knight clothes.

"This little kid? Are you kidding me, Lloyd?!" Koko growled. Lloyd chuckled and placed his arm around Riley's neck, his other on his hip.

"Well, why not, Senya is younger than he is, and she proved to be quite the stubborn pilot we needed!" Lloyd grinned.

"Fine, I'll give him a chance, but one slip-up and it's over," Koko warned him. Lloyd released the boy and opened his eyes, peering at the injured Knight through his glasses that were just there to make him look 'cool'.

"By the way you say it, it seems as if you guys are going out," He giggled. Koko and Riley made puking sounds, Riley nearly knocking him out with a punch. Lloyd rubbed his cheek. "I suppose I deserved that, hmm?"

* * *

**Song: World End**

**Roya is on Tomomi's shoulders, a giant smile on her face, the sun shining on them brightly in the forest. The camera moves to the side a little showing Rian in darkness, running to try and catch up. Then, suddenly, the geass bird grabs him and pulls him away.**

**Now, Emily and Rian are chasing eachother everywhere on the screen, yes, that includes up-side-down, with Keitaro crossing his arms. He holds p a gun to Emily, firing. The bullet hits Rian and his blood is shown in darkness.**

**The blood morphs itself into a human body, it is Lelouch, Zero's mask in his hand. Suddenly, Arthur runs past and bites him, making him drop the mask. Zero's head falls in the empty abyss, landing on grass in the middle of the glass that fell.**

**Rian is running along with his sister and trips over mask, picking it up and throwing it up in the air. The mask blows up and turns the sky to night, but no stars. Tomomi and his siblings are at a cliff, wondering where all the stars are. Knight Koko and Knight Senya walk in and put their hands together, sending out a ball of light that turns into stars. The screen looks up into the sky and shows the witch lying on a bed-shaped constellation.**

**Rian grabs her off and she kisses him, ending the video.**

* * *

"Mnm, Uhhh, where... Where am I?" Knight Senya asked, holding her head. She jumped when she saw Red standing next to her, just about screaming her head off. He chuckled a bit at her, the fear written all over her face quite amuzing to him.

"Brother, please don't scare her, that's not nice!" Keitaro scolded him, standing up from the corner he found rather comfortable to sit and even sleep at. He bowed to her and, when he came up, he gave her a warm smile.

"Hello, my name is Keitaro, please, you musn't be frightened; I and the rest of the Red Chaos mean you no harm, in fact, we were actually wondering if you would... Well, you don't have to, youmay leave if you want... But would you join us?" Keitaro asked nervously, a little irritated that his "brother" was letting him talk; he knew he got nervous around girls.

"Kerota..." Senya mummbled, not really paying attention to the question. Keitaro sighed and closed his eyes.

"Umm, I'm sorry to correct you, but my name is Keitaro."

"Me, join you, NEVER! So, you can go ahead and kill me," She spat at Red, turning her head.

'Oh, I was hoping you'd... Alright, follow me, I'll escort you back to the palace," Keitaro sighed, holding out his hand for her's. She slapped it away from her and jmped out of the bed.

"Good-bye, Red. And don't think this mean- You still havn't killed me,' She said in the middle of her sentance. Keitaro shook his head and sighed.

"Of course not, we really only did this because we admire your will and determination and we wanted to see that the people with good hearts survived!" Keitaro explained. She stared at red's Mask Of Truth and slid down on the door, sitting on the floor.

"Well, they're not going to except me back, 'cause they would be suspisious, and they do think very low of me so... Fine, I'll join your little "party"."

* * *

"Brother... I was wondering if I could stay over at your house for a while, the library is getting too..." He trailed of, scooting closer to his brother in the darkness.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark," He cocked an eyebrow at the younger kid.

"NO! I'm just not comfortable in being in it and I hate being in it," He shivered. Rian laughed.

"So, you are not afraid of the dark but your _afraid _of the dark," He tried to decifer his statement. Keitaro sighed and nodded.

"So, can I?" He asked, a glint in his eyes. Rian bit the tip of his thumb, fiddleing with it with his jaw.

"What'll I tell my family? Oh, hey, Mom and Dad, this is my brother Keitaro, he wants to sleep here. Oh yeah, and one more thing, he knows I'm Red'" Rian teased. The white-haired laughed at his joke.

"Right," Keitaro sighed. Rian wrapped his arm around him and grinned.

"But I can sleep here tonight, with some permission, of course," He took out his phone and dialed his immortal mother's number, listening to the rings that sounded like soft hums.

"Hello?" She asked, her mouth full with something, but if you knew C.C, you already knew what it was.

"Hi, Mom, I'm just calling because I have a lot of work to do and I need to spend the night at the school's library," He lied. C.C told him to hold on while she gave the phone to his father, making him want to hang up immediatly.

"Rian?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to do so I need to stay at the library for the night. Lelouch didn't say anything for a little while.

"Alright, but when you get home, Roya's going to have your head," He chuckled lightly, "Bye, love you," He said, shutting the phone. Rian did the same, slipping it in his pocket and patting Keitaro on his head, sitting on the floor beside his amused geass-giving witch.

"So, let's talk about you and that knight girl," He grinned upon seeing Keitaro's face turn a dark red, a color that suited him.

* * *

"Rian... You made it sound like you'd be there til school gets laid-out tomorrow," Lelouch stated, surprised at his arrival.

"Yeah, well, I got done faster then I thought," Rian lied, rubbing his itchi neck. _I can't help but feel uncomfortable when I lie to my family and friends, I really have to get over this. I guess, sometimes lies are neccessary. _

"Yeah, with my help," The white-haired witch grumbled, collapsing on his back, demanding a piggy-back ride. Rian turned his head towards his room and led them to his room.

* * *

"Finally, we have spring break!" Emily yelled, surrounded by her friends in the light-filled ours of the day at the school. He friends nodded, cheering their hardly worked-on cheer, Emily joining in. As she was grinning widely at her Britannian friends, her eyes couldn't help but be attracted to a lone figure sitting beneath the horrible shade of a dead tree. _**Rian? What in the world is he doing all by himself on a day like this. Ugh, Ri, how can you be so anti-social on a day like this?! **_"Hey, guys, look, Rian's all by himself. I think we should go over there and cheer him up, huh?" She suggested thoughtfully.

"Oh, my darling, Rian, is all alone, helpless and destraught. I'm going to go oer there and give him a big ol' bear hug and kiss," Samantha, a very popular girl in school who had quite the influence on the school, mocked her dramaticly, pucking her lips and making kissy sounds. Emily blushed and waved her hands to dismiss the idea. Then, on of the other girls, Racheal, pointed over at Rian, everyone gasping when they saw the sight: Rian was on the grass, rubbing his cheek, the captain of the football team, a senior, rubbing his fist, his "possy" laughing at the freshman.

"Haha, did I punch the nerd too hard?" He asked, mocking him with baby sounds. Rian stayed in his place, looking casual with no emotions, not even rubbing his cheek anymore. This upset the jock, causing him to pick him up by his school uniform and slamming him against the dead tree, making it shake violently. "You're a freshman, so I'll explain the rules: I bully you and you start crying like everyone else," Rian started laughing in his face, watching his facial muscles tense.

"You, my very dence friend, have mistaken me for those pittiful, spineless children!" He grinned. The football captain growled and punched him in the eye as hard as he could, kicking him to the ground and stomping on his ribs when all he heard was laughter.

"RIAN! Leave him alone you stupid steroid-using mongrals!" Keitaro barked, jumping on the head-guy's back. Rian gasped and stood up, shaking a bit. When the jock got him off, Rian pushed him to the ground, taking a blow to his gut, falling to the floor with more laughter. Keitaro sat there, staring at Rian with glistening eyes.

Emily came running in with her friends, breaking up the fight and pulling Rian away. Keitaro stared at the captain with a death glare as he walked away like nothing happened.

~Back at Rian's house~

"Dii-dii!" Roya yelped, sprinting to her brother, examining his bruises. Rian groaned in slight annoyance. _At first it was cute, but now it's just annoying, how the hell did she go from Nii-San to Dii-dii?_

"Rian, what happened," Lelouch gasped, seeing his son holding on to Emily. He got up from his chair, along with C.C, and took him off her. They sat him down on the couch and examined his beat-up body. Keitaro stood by the open door, looking at the floor shyly. _**Why did he save me? It's not like I wasn't going to beat the bully or anything. **_

"I was being stupid, but I was corrected for it," Rian finally answered them, closing his non-swollen eyes and moved his head off the side, covering his eyes with his blond bangs.

"WHAT?! That stupid senior was picking on you for no reson, it had nothing to do with your actions!" Emily argued. "Besides, in my opinion, you were very brave and kind. Brave because you didn't beg when he demanded it and kind because you took a hit for Keitaro!" Rian shook his head and stood up, walking towards his room.

"Just... Leave me alone, I don't mean to be an inconsiterate jerk but... I just want to left alone," He sighed, closing the door behind him.

"RIAN!'' They all shouted, running up to his door. Roya kicked the door open, looking at everyone innocently, batting her eyes.

"And I thought I was disobediant," He mummbled, putting the chess board back under his bed and standing before them, looking absolutly pathetic, but giving off the aura of pride.

"Shut up, Rian. For once, let others care about you, keep them close," Emily begged.

"Fine..." He sighed, following his sister whom had grabbed him, scaring him to death. Suddenly, a jolt of his memories came flashing before him. He tried to keep calm in front of Emily so not to give her information about geass. Roya led him to the fridge, taking out an ice pack and gently placing it on his tear covered eyes. She then lifted his shirt, noticing he was secretly craddling it and saw a lot of large bruises from where he had stomped him down. She poked one curiously, watching him cringe and his fist tighten.

"Oh, Nii-pee, you look even more horrible!" She whined, her voice concerned and worried as she showed the rest of the injuries. Emily sat on the other side of him and wiped away the blood from his nose, her face in the same mood as his sister's face.

"Thanks, that makes me _so _much better. *Sigh* I told you guys I'm fine, this is what I get for being a smart-ass," He sighed, yelping when Roya poked his ribs.

"Rian..." Lelouch started.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."


	13. turn12: RED

The Red Rebellion

"All hail Red!" His troops shouted as the jumped into their Knightmares and launched into battle at mount Fuji. Red was at the peak of the huge, in fact, biggest mountain in Area 11, his cape flying everywhere behind him in the intense wind, grinning evily from behind his mask.

"Kallen... Is the mountains grand fury in place?" He asked through a black radio as he bounced the antenna around meaninglessly. Kallen's Knightmare flew beside him, holding its gigantic thumb up.

"Yes, so, what now?" She asked, the nervousness and anxiety erupting from her voice.

"Good, I want you to stay right there, understood?" He instructed #2. He Knightmare nodded in compliance. Red slid down an ice sheet and stopped gracfully at the edge of a cliff. With one sigh, getting rid of his nerves, he hopped off, his cape flying like an elegant bird behind him, landing on top of his shiny new red Knightmare, complimentary of Empress Janikoto, driven by Keitaro. The head opened up, allowing him to slide in and gain control of the machine.

"Thank you very much, Keitaro, now you need to get your Knightmare. It's at the base, sorry, I tried to get it down here ut it wouldn't work out because of my plan so... Maybe you're going to have to be without a Knightmare on this chess board. I guess it works in our favor though, if something happens where I get hurt or I can drive, I have you to do it!" Keitaro sighed and grabbed a bar on the roof, hanging on for dear life. Red grabbed the two Red joysticks and thrusted them foreward, bringing his Knightmare back to the peak, next to Kallen's.

"Well, hello again, boys," She giggled slightly. Red ignored her and flicked a switch on the roof above him, turning on the intercom.

"Squad 12, this is King, Knights of Black Lights should be arriving soon. I recommend you brace yourselves for the impact; I can almost guarantee you they'll be sending a F.R.E.J.A XL before they swarm. Oh, and one more thing, you have all called your moms on the phone, right?" Red grinned deviously from behind the eerie mask. Kallen giggled a bit before making her Knightmare do a mighty salute.

(Several minutes later)

BOOOOOOOOOM! The red Freja XL went off, scattering the Red Chaos all over, destroying some. Mount. Fuji began to rumble, spitting out smoke and ash, however, nothing major. The Black Lights Knights, some of which replaced the previous ones, began to attack, throwing every powerful weapon they had; And they were beginning to surpress them.

'Ha ha ha, Red, you should have been more... what's the word I'm thinking of... Not a monkey!" Knight Nigel laughed, followed by a chorus as the other Knights joined in. Red chuckled slightly, under the harsh voices of his foes.

"Keitaro, you can click the button now," He said, making the Knights zap silent.

"Okay," He said, almost singing as he squished a small grey button on a black remote. They watch as mini explosians attacked weak points in the moutain, ice and rock sliding down, slicing up the mountain like a samari would his opponeant, and just as fast. So swift, in fact, that the Knights didn't have time to react until their Knightmares were under the thick rubble, only two Knightmares were free.

One of those two Knightmares spoke," Red, you fool, these Knightmares are immune to natural things like that." It sounded just like Riley, he even spoke with the same "Britannians are awesome" tone.

"I know," Red replied in a sweet little girl voice. He wished he could've seen their faces when the dormant volcano began to spit up heaps of fire on top of the pile of thick debris, burning everything as easy as slicing a a peice of chocolate cake. The two Knights gasped, not able to believe they had been corrected by... _him! _

"Arrrg, RED! First you murder my dearest friend, Senya, and now you sencelessly slaughter the rest of my friends!" Knight Koko growled, sending his Knightmare at Red. Kallen jumped in front and caught him, tossing him in to the volcano. R- I mean Knight Riley, stood still, his knightmare crossing its arms. Red examined his surroundings, suddenly finding why all had been calm, aside from the crumbling moutain.

"Kallen, squad12, I need you to all surround the volcano," Red instructed. Kallen and the others did exactly as they were told, staying away from the boiling hot lava. All of a sudden, Knight Koko's black Knightmare ascended from the crumbling moutain-volcano. Red crossed his arms together to defend himself against the on-coming black sword from the surviving Knightmare. Keitaro, caught off guard, crashed against the wall, knocking him unconsious. Red hadn't even noticed, he was too busy with the battle.

"SIR! THEI-FREJ- POWER- HELP U- CSHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The intercom went silent with the sound of ominous static. Red froze, his screen and entire Knightmare was off.

"Red... Take off your mask or I'll... kill him," Knight Koko hissed, pointing a black gun at the sleeping Keitaro. Red growled at his stupid black goggles, as well as his white cap that enveloped his black hair.

"Oh, you are talking to me, huh? Well, that's a big surprise," He laughed. Koko loaded his A.K70 at Keitaro, making his eyes fludder as he awoke.

"K- KOKO!" Keitaro jolted awake. Red turned around on his chair and leaned on the chair with his body, leaning his chin on his palm.

"Alright, Keitaro, enough with the act," Red smiled, "R-Knight S, you may execute plan R," Red said into his watch, watching Keitaro's pink lips rise. Suddenly, the ground began to rumple, knocking Knight Of 13 to the ground. Keitaro dove at the pole that pushed Red's chair up.

"What?! Where the heck did they go?!" Knight Koko steamed, sitting on Knight Riley's hand.

"It appears that they've obtained knowlage about our transmition system," He replied coldly.

* * *

"C'MON, RIAN, PLEEEEEEEASE!" Emily, as well as her little group of girls, begged, puppy dog faces at maximum level. Rian rolled his eyes and sighed his "I'm surrounded by incompitant little girls" sigh.

"Sorry, m'dears, I have a little sister; I'm immune to your... puppy faces," He smirked. Roya sprinted in front of the girl's and turned to them.

"Watch how it's done, ladies," She giggled, swirling around, her long blue dress spinning in an elegant circle. She put her lips together like a kiss, her eyesbrows moving together, the skin in between wrinkling, and put her hands together. Rian turned his head, but he couldn't help but look at her sad face, making him uncomfortable. _Geez, she looks so sad... Way to play with my brotherly protection instinct, Roya!_

"F... Fine," He gave in, earning a cheer from his "fan girls", as his witch put it.

"When is it?" Roya asked for him.

"Tomarrow," The girls replied in unison.

"Can I come?" Roya asked innocently. Emily and the girls thought about it for a bit before nodding. Roya jumped in the air in excitment, running inside the house to go tell their mother. Rian groaned in annoyance and leaned against the wall across from the open door. The GaGa Girls giggled and Emily waved good-bye as they ran home. Rian closed the door. Lelouch was smiling at him, that dad smile that said "You're very popular with the ladies."

"Well, you're quite the ladies' man," He chuckled, walking smoothly pass him and into his room. Rian blushed and strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey, Rian... I, sometimes, feel like you are... Too old for your age," His mother hesitated from the living room, holding his sister's smiling hand.

"Yeah, well, I... I'd rather... Uh, you think so?" Rian asked, taking a bite out of a chocolate bunny's long, delicious ears. Roya frowned, jumping on the stool across from the counter.

"You really shouldn't eat so much chocolate, it's bad for your health!" Roya scolded. Rian sighed and, with one last bite out of his precious chocolate, he threw it in the trash, nearly holding a funeral for it. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a giant, rainbow lolipop out of the bottom shelf. He bit the top of the sugar-coated candy, leaving a large hole.

"Nii-gi_//_po_==967," She hummed sternly. Rian gave her a picture that was so full of expressions, there was no emotion.

"Okay, now that was just on purpose."


	14. turn 13:New Knightmare, new obstacle

Alright, so, I figured, "Well, I'm not getting any comments, probubly because ive taken too long to update, so i'm not the first on the list, so I decided it was time to update again.

So, without further ado, I would like to cut the ribbon to introduce, CHAPTER... uh... Yiju, yes its a number... In idiot land. Oh yeah, and for taking so long to update, this is the longest chapter I've EVER written in any fan fic. Don't beleive me? Paste the words on Microsoft word and see how many words. OVER 4,000!

* * *

"So, Rian, got a big party today, huh?" The white-haired witch asked, leaning her head on his shoulder, watching him type his record-breaking speed on the plastic keyboard. Rian abruptly stopped in the middle of his typing, letting his eyes drift to her unchanging face and smirked to himself, a smirk that only Rian could pull off.

"Yeah, and I'm going with Emily, too. If I'm lucky, maybe we'll hold hands or kiss," He said sincerely. _And Roya said I was a horrible liar, now THAT is a lie. _

"Hey, I just thought of something! I'm coming, too!" She said, crossing her arms to close the path of disscusion.

"I knew it, you like me!" Rian said, now smiling his visible grin. His eyes were gleaming and sparkling, even in the darkness of his room, side from the computer screen. The white witch stared in his eyes for a moment and watched the fires of hell rage in them.

"No, you know all I want is my one true wish... You aren't part of it, understand," She narrowed her eyes and hissed. Rian playfully winked in responce. With a low growl deep in her frozen chest, she pushed him to the ground with her weight, landing on top of him. Their faces were so close, too close, to touching. Rian stopped breathing, his violet eyes wide in shock.

"Witch..." Rian whispered, thoughts twisted in a knot.

"Pawn...'' She whispered back. Suddenly, Rian's brain took charge once more and he joled up of the floor, leaving her in the room when he left abruptly.

* * *

"MOMMY, DADDY, RIAN AND I ARE LEAVING FOR THE PARTY WITH MS. KOI!" Roya exclaimed, immensly excited. C.C and Lelouch walked in to the room to see their two kids looking rather beautiful and handsome, along with Koi... Whom looked... Casual.

"Uh, Rian... We need to talk for a minute before you go... Regarding Ms. Koi," Lelouch said, eyeing the witch. Rian gave him a confused expression, took one straight glance at Koi, the white-haired witch, and followed his dad into the kitchen. "Rian... You know some things about geass, yes? How, because of it, your mother, sister, and I can't die? Well, neither can Koi, as I'm sure you know, but she's-"

"Using me, I know, she doesn't want to live so somehow she's going to make me be able to kill her... I don't care, I'm kind of using her, too, so it's only fair," Rian interrupted his father, leaving the kitchen and to his sister's side. Lelouch sprinted in front of him.

"No, you don't know, the only way she can die is if-" Lelouch tried to inform him before Koi grabbed the two siblings and pulled them out the door, slamming it behind her. Lelouch sighed and sat on the couch, burrying his face in his palms. C.C sat down next to him and put her arm around her to comfort him.

"My poor, poor little Lelouch, you are so miserable, aren't you," She cooed smoothly in his ear. He looked up and kissed her lightly and quickly (There you go LilyFlower1987, that was for you!). C.C smiled and hugged him tightly. "He'll be alright, after all, he is Lelouch Vi Britannia's, demon of Britannia and the world, you should be more confident in him."

"It's not that, it's just that when he was four, I promised him he wouldn't have the same life I did... Now it's like déjà vu," Lelouch moaned into his witch's shoulder.

* * *

"Rian, hi, I... I... Hi,"Emily blushed. "Oh, hello, I don't believe I've ever seen you before," She said, talking to Koi. Koi remembered this girl... It was Emily, a girl Rian seemed very close to.

"Ummm, I'm Koi... Henata, Koi," She introduced herself. _**What's so special about her? She's, like, the exact opposite of Rian! She's all frilly and happy and he's calm and abnormally intelligent for anyone even twenty years older then him!**_

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Emily Go, but my friends call me M&M," She smiled, shaking her hand.

"Do I have the honor of calling you by your nickname?" Koi asked. **No. **Emily nodded her head with a wide smile. Roya suddenly yawned unnecessarily and elbowed her brother's head. Rian nodded, looking up at his sister who sat on his shoulders. Emily wrapped her arm around Rian's and they strolled inside the bar reserved for the council members and their friends only, admiring the flashing neon sign above. Inside was really bright, and woody. In fact, almost everything there was made of wood. There were creaky old stairs that led up to the roof top, a stand with sodas and chips and the like on its surface, and cedar chair and round tables stood around everywhere, people filling them. Light and cheerful music was being played, complementary of the president of the school. Speaking of the she-devil herself, she ran up to the group, a large purple cat mask on her face. She had a medium sized black dress, a black hair-tie around her long blond hair.

"So, Rian, Emily, Roya... Uh, new girl, sit anywhere and relax, it's spring break!" She ordered, pushing them totally inside the building and into some chairs. The girls and Riley all waved, smiling their happy smiles. Rian laughed, finding this girl so crazy... Yet really funny, although, somehow familiar.

_---_---_---_---_

"So, Rian, about that one day, the last day at school, what did you do to make him so mad?" Samantha inquired, looking intently into his eyes. Rian glanced at his sister, watching her perk up to listen to what he had to say.

"I was sitting under that tree, trying to think about some... Important things, when they came to give me a piece of their mind after learning that I past aced a test they couldn't. You remember how they are, Emily," Rian sighed, tapping the wooden table with his spidery fingers.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Emily frowned, looking at him with pity.

"What happened?'' Samantha asked, staring over him with a bit more intrigued.

"When I was little, in elementary, they used to bully me for being 'smarter' than them... But then my brother would always-" Rian stopped suddenly, biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes.

"Oh, Rian," Emily cooed, getting up from her seat and giving him a tight hug. Samantha gave them a confused look.

"Brother, since when did you have any other sibling then Roya?" Samantha asked. Emily opened her mouth to change the subject, however stopped by Rian's eyes.

"His name was Tommomi, and if he were still alive, he would be eighteen. He died about three years ago when Britannia invaded Sweden, taking me, Roya, and our older brother away to their base to be held as captives and slaves. My brother..." Rian paused, taking a deep breath,"... Rebelled against them and saved us, but he didn't hurt anyone. Yet, the soldiers shot him dead by order of... Knight of black lights #1," Rian hit the table with his forehead, probably leaving a bruise or at least a large red mark.

"I'm sorry, Rian, please forgive me," She said respectfully. Rian shook his head, well, tried to because Roya was too busy hugging it.

"D-Don't be, it's alright, I need to get over it,' Rian laughed insincerely, trying to break the awkwardness. He cleared his throat and changed the subject to something about .

"Right! I bet she spits on puppies," Samantha laughed, the rest following.

"No, they probably spit him- I mean, her," Rian laughed, the rest bursting out laughing even harder.

"Wait, no-haha haha- Puppies mistake her for a really faa-aat fire hydrant!" Emily laughed, more giggles following. Rian then suddenly stopped laughing, unnoticed, he actually saw Koi laughing...

Abruptly silencing the small group of friends, Rian's cell phone went off.

"H-Hello?--- Yeah, I'll be right there. Don't do anything until I get there, Keitaro, understand. Good, for now, tell them I will be right there, bye," Rian instructed urgently. "I've got to go right now, Keitaro and his friends are lost on kake street, I need to get them home, can you take Roy-Roy home for me, Emily?" Rian asked, heading for the door after hugging his sister tightly. With one last wave he was out the door, dashing as fast as he could. He took out a small chip from his pocket and threw it in the air. With a white flash of light, he was wearing Red's outfit. He continued down Kake road until the street ended, as it was still being constructed. He jumped down the incomplete bridge, falling into the crystal blue water. However, instead of getting wet, he ended up in Kallen's Knightmare.

"How's it going over in Shinjuku?" He asked, picking up a red king chess peice, tossing it in the air and catching it.

"Not so good, 20% of all our units are lost, plus, Squad 44 is badly injured." Kallen grumbled. Red nodded and stood beside her, gazing out at the ocean waves.

"Squad B, C, D, E , F, and W, you have permission to launch," Red ordered, climbing out of the Knightmare.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" Kallen asked. Red breath-laughed, spreading his arms and falling backwards. Kallen growled at his carelessness about his life, but trusted his actions enough not to catch him.

"Knights of Black Lights, hear our name and tremble: THE KNIGHTS OF RED CHAOS!" Red chanted, landing in his own Knightmare he had already positioned. The Knightmare took off, shooting bolts of powerful electricity at the only Knightmare on the field. _Peculiar, how does this individual Knightmare take us down so easily, unless..._

"You, Knightmare, are you controlled by two people... More precisely, Knight Koko and Knight Riley?" Red asked.

"Yes," They said in unison. Then, directly after, the Knightmare glowed with a red, making everything around them dark.

"AND YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR EVIL DEEDS! IT'S TIME FOR RED TO BE DEAD!" Riley yelled, the Knightmare blasting out a wave of red beams, stronger then his. That beam annihilated the Knightmare, almost even Red.

"REEEEED!" Everyone shouted. Keitaro gasped, too stunned to do anything else. This made the Knights laugh hysterically, causing Kallen to grit her teeth.

* * *

"No! K-Keep fighting without me, you're not useless without me, you can still plan and think on your own," Red ordered his troops, laying against the wall in a floating bridge. He was hurt, yeah, but he couldn't abandon his people... His pawns. The troops were panicking from the pain and weakness in his voice. Red's head went back to lean on the wall behind him, his eyes closed as he contemplated his moves carfully.

''_Well, hello, Red, it's a pleasure to meet you... My cousin," _A well-dressed man with wavy, prince-like blond hair and a proud and self-assured smile across his face that said 'Clovis and Shniezel' all over it. He walked over to the masked man and kneeled before him.

"W-What are you... Wait, how do you know I'm related to you?" He asked suspiciously. _No one could possibly figure out Red was the son of the demon of Britannia!_

"I am the eldest child of Empress Galen Ray Hyson and Daniel le Britannia, as such, I am informed of everything and I am the smartest of everyone in the Britannian Empire," He smirked proudly. Red put his hand over his eerie mask and slipped it off slowly, showing his blond face. In an attempt to tick off the prince, soon to be emperor, he grinned his 'Is-that-Lelouch-in-disguise?' grin and shook back his silky swedish hair, his intelligent and genuine violet eyes sparkling with full radiance. Yes, because of their charming features, one could definitely tell they were related, it was only obvious.

"To what do I have to thank for that?" Rian asked his "cousin". The prince flipped his hair back and crossed his arms, eyeing the younger boy.

"Cameras I installed so I could watch the meetings between my step-mother and father and the Noblemen, while I played chess." Rian perked up, biting his bottom lip in pain.

"You play chess? That's interesting, we should play one day," Rian smiled. The prince nodded and then grabbed his arm, throwing his mask on his face. He dragged him up and threw both of them into a Knightmare that had brought him to Red's position. As the Knightmare blasted up in the cloudy skies, Leonheart, the prince, clicked a button that shifted the Knightmare into an arena with a chessboard in the middle.

"ATTENTION ALL KNIGHTS OF BOTH SIDE, CEASE FIRE AT ONCE. THIS MATCH SHALL BE SETTLED BY ME, SOON TO BE EMPOROR LEONHEART LA BRITANNIA, AND RED!" The prince ordered. Everyone stopped simultaneously, gazing at the perfectly dressed heir and their bloody leader sitting in two chairs. In the middle, they saw, was a golden chess board that shined in the sunlight, as well as the pieces. However, Red's pieces were a crimson blood red, as was he and his Knightmares.

"Yes, my Knights, I shall lead you all into a winning battle, hopefully," Red agreed, doubting his abilities a bit. The prince grabbed his pawn and moved it forward, a gentle smirk on his face full of arrogance. Red chuckled to himself, grabbing his king that he had placed in front to the same position. The prince cocked an eyes brow at him, an amused smile on his face. He picked up another golden pawn and moved it foreword like he did the other. Red smiled and did a move that killed off 90% of all his opponent's pawns. The prince gasped and suddenly shook it off, moving his queen to the other end of the board. Red rolled his violet eyes that were visible through the holes in the mask.

"To all those watching this on the news, this match will have a penalty to the loser. If I win, which I will, Red has to take off his mask and... Shoot one of his men. If he wins, which he won't, I will have to allow him to shoot any civilian in the empire," He explained to the camera over to the side. _Good, Dad'll surely be watching this, he's always up-to-date with events that occur around Red, unlike Rian. _Red smirked slightly, however, none could see it through his mask.

"I agree with these terms, especially since... Check, Mate," Red said, laughing after wards as he watched the face of his enemy as he placed his king at the end of his board.

"To all who watch this channel, prepare to witness the death of an 'important' civillian," He grinned. Knowing the viewers were expecting to see someone they knew that was close to them, he laughed. Red lifted up his heel to his hand and pulled out a red gun stained with blood from other occasions. He put it to the prince's head and whispered words only he could hear, the prince only hearing the screams of innocent people who's deaths were his doing.

"The death of a killer is bitter sweet, a taste I love and thrive on. Oh, and, say hello to Charles for my father, alright?" _Dad might never understand, if he figured it out, why I said that, for the record, I can't even comprehend why. !!!_BANG!!!

* * *

Everyone that day was wearing black for that dumb prince, even Rian. He didn't want to, but he realized he better pretend to like every little thing about Britannia to take away whatever suspicion was left of him being Red.

----

"Mom, Rian's depressed," Roya frowned, sitting on her mother's lap as she watched the news. Rian looked back at her from the couch in front.

"Am not," Rian denied, shaking his head. His voice didn't seem to support his denial, but his smile seemed to. Lelouch stared at that smile as if it were in slow motion. _**That smile... That's the same way I used to smile at Nunnally after I became Zero..... No, Rian couldn't be... Could he? **_

"That Red is so moronic, naive, and immature," He sighed, turning back to the news. Rian's fists clenched tightly, not going unnoticed by Lelouch's examining eyes.

"Yeah, he should just stop what he's doing and just... Go with the flow," He mumbled. Lelouch nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Rian jumped off the couch and strolled up to the door. As soon as his fingers touched the door knob, everyone's attention turned to him.

"Where are you going?" They asked in unison.

"Emily's house, I figured since tomorrow's school again, we could spend some time together. I think she's been thinking I've been avoiding her," He explained, half-way out the door and then finally closing the door behind him.

_-_-_-_

"EMILY!" Rian yelled, diving over to her. The cops, figuring out where her father was being held, had arrested her for treason, a charge that did not suit her. One of the police officers elbowed him in the face, earning him a few sour words from Emily's sweet lips. Rian stood back up and eyed the man who had hit him with cold deadly eyes, eyes he had never dare show Roya.

"Excuse me, but I believe you've just hit a noblemen's son!'' He growled at the officer, standing up high and proud like he had known all important figures to do. The police around him laughed in his face. "Don't believe me? Well, why don't you have a word with my father?" He asked, taking out his phone and dialing the most royal-sounding man he knew.

"Hello?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, father, the policemen here has arrested my dear friend Emily, when I told them I was a noblemen's son they laughed in my face. Would you mind telling them off, please, father?" Rian asked, praying his good-for-random-occasions father would take the hint. God answered his prayers: Lelouch understood. Rian passed over his phone to the officer, almost laughing when the policeman had to push the phone away from his ear so his father's voice didn't make him deaf. After the yelling stopped, the man in uniform shut the phone and handed it back to Rian.

"We're deeply sorry, sir, it won't happen again! Here, she's free, just don't report us," He begged, along with the rest of the squad. Emily gave him her deepest and most gratifiing smile she had had ever made to him; And he had saved her butt plenty of times. Before the men could realize he was indeed not a Noble, he grabbed Emily's hand and ran out from the scene.

--_--_

"Thank you, so much, . If I didn't know better, though, I'd say you were an actual nobleman, or even a prince," Emily bowed. Lelouch laughed his casual, 'oh it was nothing' laugh, but his eyes said something different, something Rian could make out quite clearly. _Sorry, Dad, but you're going to have to excuse her, after all, she doesn't know. _

"So, Rian, that was pretty smart of you to think that fast. I have to say, you surprise even the one who set sky high expectations for you," Lelouch complemented.

"Well, you're the one who pulled off the act. I wouldn't be surprised if you were Clovis La Britannia's brother," Rian laughed at his inside joke. Emily giggled a little.

"Nah, Clovis was a little snot-head, cocky child. Your dad is waaay too cool for that!"

"Alright, enough about my annoying brother-" Lelouch stopped, realizing what he had just said. Emily looked at him, confused. "You know, 'cause you two think we're _so _alike," He saved his sentence, walking into the kitchen to breath out his nerves. Rian sighed in relief, making it sound like a sigh of boredom. He looked over at Emily, returning a smile she had given him back at the 'situation'.

"Hey, M&M, you wanna go for a walk with Roya for a while?" He asked, inwardly smiling at how Roya was jumping off the walls.

"Yeah, sure, let's go!" Emily agreed, jumping up off the black chair. Rian nodded and grabbed Roya and her hands, pulling them outside.

_-_-_--__--__-.......- uh, and -_-~ I love that thing, it's beast!

"You know, Rian, after all the things we've done, after all the tears we've cried together, the laughs we've shared with eachother, I have to say, you… you are... My closest and dearest friend. If anything ever happened to you, I'd die!" She said as THEY had just finished their fourth mile around the city. Rian smiled and leaned his head on her head, closing his eyes. For once, there was someone else besides Roya and Tomomi who gave him a sense of peace. He felt kind of funny as he leaned his head against hers while they had their hands intertwined. Roya giggled almost inaudibly, finding the site very cute and romantic, like those scenes her mom would sometimes laugh at her dad for watching.

"Same here, Emma. You know, I've had a really tragic life in the past... But you just make all of that vanish like pizza in my house. I..." Rian paused, not bearing to say those next two words, but finally did. The words he said made Emily sigh in disappointment. "Like it."

"Rian... I love you," She laughed, saying those words like she would say to one of her friends. Rian chuckled, rubbing her soft purple hair lightly.

* * *

ENDING SONG: ETERNAL SEPERATION(the song playing during Nunnally's 'Death')

Rian is in the middle of a bright and spinning screen, trying to talk to every person who passes, but everyone leaves. Suddenly, younger Roya, Tomomi, and younger Emily come to his view and hug him.

Red is flying on the head of a Knightmare, standing straight and tall. Below, the camera shows, is a split world. on the left, buildings are ruined and people are dead. On the right, people are fighting and killing eachother. Red lookes into the distance ahead and sees a little girl with short black hair waving to him, a big smile on her face. Beside her is a boy with black, with green tips, hair and old clothes. Red takes off his mask and tosses it below, jumping off the Knightmare to reach for the transparent people. He misses falling below.

He lands in his couch, laying down casually, cloths having been switched in the fall, and just watches T.V next to his dad.

END, as signaled by Lloyd waving goodbye in the middle of a huge fight of active, new type of Knightmares, and an RR XL.

* * *

TADAAAA! (Audience throws apples at me) I shall now sit back and watch people read this but not comment because they ae saving someone's life. Yeah, I was being sarcastic.

I REVEIWS!!!!!

P.S. I will take a potato chip... AND EAT IT! Yummy, thank you for sharing Light.

Light** Your welcome, I'm just glad that L can't call me Kira and more**

Uhh, right, yeah, SURE!

Light**(Writes name in notebook)**

Red comes and slaps him up-side the head. Lelouch uses his geass to make him write his own name.

_-_-

Yes, Light would be beasted-on in a match against CG, especially verses... LLOYD!

I'm sorry, Lloyd is my favorite character.

Oh yeah, one more thing, I know this is like really really really late in the series, but I was reading some fics and they all had this so I was wondering if it was madetory.

I own code geass and everything that goes with it.

**Receives phone call from Lelouch**

"Hello-"

"No you don't."

Awwww! Can I touch your hair?"

"What? NO!"

"Pleaaaaase! I have a lot of power, I can make you do things that are horrifying!

"Okay."

YEEEEEEEEEES!


	15. turn 14:Knowing

**OPENING SONG: PURE FEELINGS~**

**A full moon and the sun is in the dusk, underneath is a grassy field with tall weat crops that go on as far as the eye can see. **

**Lelouch and C.C are sitting in the middle of the field, as always, trying to grab their three little ones and pull them down. Roya and Rian are bickering and Tommomi is trying to stop it.**

**The scene stops and the camera zooms out, showing the scene as a picture in Rian's hands as he and Emily are laughing over it. Suddenly, Emily moved her hand to his and Rian holds it gently.**

**Roya is Empress and she is negotiating something with the rest of the leaders of the nation. She turns her head to the door and smiles as Rian comes in and hands popsicle sticks to everyone.**

**The scene becomes transparent, behind it you can see Roya smiling in her bed, content. Rian sits on her bed side and grabs her hand, kissing her forehead gently. He smirks his 'for Roya' smile and the scene is wiped away by the wind.**

**Tommomi and Rian are hiking up a tall mountain. Rian suddenly slips and Tommomi saves him from falling even quicker. The view becomes dark as it turns to Rian holding him in his arms, crying harshly. H e holds out his hand and the camera goes into the midnight sky. Rian, Tommomi, and Roya's pinkies are interlocked in a pinky promise.**

* * *

"So, Red has killed our prince, has he? Well, perhaps he should've played that out differently, for, now we have no more heirs... Except the 99th Emperor's kids. With one of them in charge, he won't stand a chance!"

* * *

"Dad, does anyone know that you're alive?" Rian asked urgently, his breathing exstatic. They were in the hall, just in front of the black door as Rian had stormed after school.

"Well, the only one who knew was Suzaku, after we had met accidentally during one of his 'Get-away-from-the-knights' walks. I don't think he'd tell anyone, though. Why do you ask?" Lelouch replied calmly, not seeing why his son was getting so worked up. Rian bit his finger and glanced back up at his father.

"Think about it, if he did tell anyone connected or in the royal family, they'd tell someone that is important. Remember how Leonheart was the 'last' heir of the royal family? If they found us, me and Roya would be next in line!" Rian explained, his fists clenched tightly to his jeans. Lelouch's eyes widened as that fact suddenly hit him. He leaped into the room C.C was in and whispered loudly what information Rian had just shared. Rian suddenly remembered a memory he had gained from a guy named Rivals. It was of a girl who liked his dad named Shirley. What his father did to her using the geass he possessed. He couldn't let the same thing happen to Emily.

"Rian, where are you going now?!" C.C asked, seeing Rian beginning to exit the house. Rian shook his head and closed the door behind him, dashing out the porch and down the sidewalk. Lelouch took off after him.

"Rian, stop! You know I can't run well!" Lelouch gasped after ten seconds of running. Rian skitted to a hault and turned around to face his dad, who was a few yards away from him.

"Dad, I can't keep everything from Emily, she has to know about everything," Rian explained his sudden actions.

"Why?" Lelouch asked, still panting his guts off. Rian stared down at the ground, hair covering his eyes.

"Because I don't want the same thing that happened to Shirley happen to her," He mumbled. Lelouch stopped breathing and closed his eyes, the image of the sweet red head that had once and had always loved him, but died because of his lies.

"Yeah... Go, tell her... Everything and anything, especially things your keeping from me," Lelouch ordered, watching him leave.

_-_-_~~~-- --~~~

V

"A what? You little liar. You're so funny sometimes, Rian," Emily giggled, leaning against the door of the library she now lived in with Keitaro.

"No, Emily, you have to believe me, I'm being serious!" Rian begged her to understand. "I also have this power called geass that enables me to kill people with their deepest memories or just gain information from them. Not only that but... I'm..." Rian gulped and closed his eyes, his nerves scorching with uneasiness. He grabbed her arm and forced her to see his memory of putting on Red's mask. He also showed her a memory he had of them almost choking together on the beach water when they were little. He let her go and watched her drop to the floor on her knees, eyes wide and full of confusion. Feeling a little guilty, he kneeled before her and grabbed both of her hands, smiling his comforting smile.

"Emily, tis' alright, I come here to tell you this because I-"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" She interrupted him, slapping him across his face, leaving him stunned. "I asked you if you were Red, you said NO. Now, what's even worse, you're letting all this on me NOW! This so called "Geass" would be something I would have liked to known about a long time ago! I'm not done, Rian. You say because of this geass, your father Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia, wasn't killed. Which means, you are a prince, and you are the next in line for the throne?! I just can't believe you any more Rian!" She yelled. Rian stood up and nodded, the red mark still on his face. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Mushi mushi," He said into it, "Yes, I see. Until I get there, I need you to fire the Fleja XL into his sheild somehow. No, I don't care how you do it." Rian slipped his phone back into his pocket and stared down at Emily. She was staring at him with mixed emotions pouring down her eyes in the form of rain.

"I told you all this because this battle is starting to get harder... I may end up dead eventually." He said in his cold Red voice, closing the doors to the old abandoned library with Keitaro following behind him.

"Wait, Rian, I'm sorry! Please, take me with you, let me help, PLEASE! RIAN!"

* * *

"Sir, the two Knights in their Knightmares are back. I'm afraid we'll have no chance against them, we'll have to retreat."

"Red, their too strong, we have to abandon the operation!"

"Red, we're dying over here!"

"Red!" "RED!" "RED!" "RED!'

RED

RED

RED

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Red demanded after finally losing his patience. "Squad a-" Red was cut-off by the sound of static. He started to panic, he knew, without his pawns, he was nothing but Rian Requena.

"Well Red, it seems all your troops have perished by us and us alone!" Knight Koko mocked him proudly.

"You are such a hypocrite!" Red spat, gritting his teeth afterwards.

"How?!"

"You lecture me for my senseless shedding of blood yet you slaughter all my men and women without a single thought to it!" Red growled like an animal, like a wolf. "For that, I'm afraid, I can not let you win. Kallen, if you please, hit the button and unleash the Fleija RR XL," He ordered a hidden Knightmare. Kallen's shiny pink Knightmare burst up from underground and held its finger in the air. A red beam charged into a rage of swirling red. With no time for regrets, the proud and honorable Kallen fired the biggest weapon in all of the world's history!

_**!**_

The Fleija RR XL went off, directly against the abnormally large Knightmare, everything within a range of 10,000 miles being 100% annihilated. Red grabbed Kallen's Knightmare exactly as she had launched it and placed his not-as-advanced-as everyone else's shield around them. They survived.

"Did you enjoy our little show, boys?" Kallen asked as Red withdrew his sheild when the intense smoke cleared. All that layed in front of them was a pile of large scrap metal and two small bodies laying limp on top of them.

"Kallen, I'm going down there to help them out," Red said, jumping out of his Knightmare, listening to Kallen continuously ask why.

"Ri, are you okay?!" He asked his secret friend. The boy's eyes fluttered and he jumped up, crashing back down to the rough rock.

"Why did you just sound like my best friend, you demon?" He barked, holding his left arm. Red kneeled down to his height and showed him his violet eyes. Riley jumped back in surprise, groaning in pain afterword.

"Ri-Ri, don't you know your best friend when you see him?" Red asked in an amused voice, not his usual Red voice.

"NO, impossible, you can't be... Be..." _If I tell him, he'll want no part in this war and he'll keep his mouth shut about me! I know him, I know he will. _ Red grabbed his mask and tore it off, showing his dear friend his face. Riley's eyes went impossibly wide, his entire body freezing like it did in 's class every time he had forgotten to get Rian to help him with his homework.

"Hello, Ri-Ri, is something the matter?" He asked, a large, evil grin spread widely across his face.

"Rian... YOU'RE THE MONSTER!' He growled.

"The proper term is demon, I have you kno-" Rian's eyes grew as wide as Riley's suddenly, his entire figure trembled.

"Red?" His sister's voice asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" He asked, throwing his mask back on and swirling around to face the little girl in her sleevless red dress.

"How'd you get here? You're a little girl, little girls are supposed to be home with their families! Who brought you here," He abruptly changed his mood. The little black-haired girl flinched in shook and stared down at the dead ground, fiddling with her fingers. She looked uncomfortable and nervous, an emotion he hated when she felt.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Red, Keitaro brought me here... I asked him if I could see what Red really does, after he told me he works for him. I just wanted to see you... My Nii-Con always tells me stories about you. I didn't know you were so... So... Brutal!" She choked out. Red stepped towards her and patted her head softly, watching her gaze up at him with her glistening, adorable tree sap eyes. He put his hands on her bare shoulders.

"I'm sorry you were disappointed. However, the world is a brutal place, and your brother can't keep you shielded forever," He said in a way that his Red voice and his 'Reserved-for-Roya' voice clashed with sparks flying.

"Red... You're my Nii-Salm's hero, and my hero, so... Don't let us down, okay. My brother may not know I still remember, but I had a brother named Tommomi who was our Idol. One day, because of Britannia, he was ripped from our grasps and murdered... In front of my brother. I heard them make a promise that Nii-Sam would make me happy... He thinks what your goal is, is what I want. It would be nice, but I would much rather just have my brother. Though, my brother's happiness is everything to me, so make your goal happen, okay?" Rian felt horrible at that moment.

"Alright," He nodded, tears streaming down his eyes as he stood before her, yet, in his mask of lies.

"For now, allow me to escort you and Riley home," Red bowed, taking her hand and leading her inside his Knightmare by her soft fingers. Kallen grabbed Koko and Riley into hers.

* * *

"Rian... Red stopped over earlier," Koi giggled, flipping her long white hair behind her back and sat on the end of his neat bed.

"Shut up, Koi, I don't have time for you right now. I have to deal with the possibility that one of us will become ruler of two thirds of the entire world!" Rian said into his arms as he layed on his desk, the computer screen full of nothing but pictures of him, Tommomi, and Roya.

"Aww, my poor pawn... Here, let me take your mind off of it," Koi smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door of his house.

"What are you doing, it's 4:00 in the morning!" He whispered loudly. The witch continued to drag him out all the way to the wheat field he hadn't been in since that fateful day. As soon as he realized where she was taking him, he began to struggle and pull himself away. However, his resistance was futile, Koi was stronger than him.

Large, glowing fireflies flew around the dark fields, lighting them up in a beautifully dim way. Lady bugs lay on the tops of the wheat, sleeping softly, like his sister Roya. The wind blew them gently around, as well as his hair, in a mysteriously familiar way. The moon above them was bright and complete, casting its light down on the field.

Rian and Koi finally stopped in the middle of the field, where nothing grew. Koi kneeled on the dead ground and started to claw at it. Rian was too curious to run now, he wanted to know what she was getting at.

"Here... A long time ago, when I was a child, I had once lived here. When I obtained the full code, just before I died, I buried something here... This item meant a lot to me. I've no use for such trifles now, so you may have it," She said, handing him a locket that glowed like the sun in the moon light. Rian took it in his hands, admiring how beautifully red it was, despite being burried for a long time. He clicked a small button on the end and froze as it played a wonderful tune that moved his heart.

"Th-thank you, Koi. You know, you have a heart, you just sometimes forget how to use it, but it's there. You just need... Someone to help you look for it," Rian smiled. Koi returned his smile with a quick dive to his ear, making it turn pinkish is embarrassment.

"Listen, Rian, I didn't give this to you to be nice, I gave it to you because I need you to stay sane, or else I won't be able to die, understand? Good."

* * *

"Hey, Nii-Saw, did you know Red is blond just like you!" Roya asked in her usual happy tone. He gave her an intrigue look and tilted his head to the side to express his expression even more.

"Really, I had no idea. That's quite intriguing," Rian said calmly, turning back to the chess match against himself. "Wait... How did you know?" He asked after realizing he had to be Rian, not Red, who already knew.

"Umm, don't tell anybody but," She hesitated," Keitaro works for the mighty Red!" She giggled. Rian smiled innocently and nodded, letting her sit on his lap as he continued his game. _**'Oh, Nii-Sac, how long will you keep this up? I know the world isn't as peaceful as you keep leading me to beleive. I know about death, I know about suffering... I know you feel full of sorrow, and alone. I just wish you would tell me what makes you so tense and stressed lately... **_

_

* * *

_

**ENDING SONG: STATE OF EMERGENCY**

**The world map shows a bunch of Fleija XLs blowing up a bunch of countries. Casualty numbers reach the 30 billions until finally it says the whole world.**

**Red climbs out of the map, taking of his mask to show Rian, who was smiling deeply.**

**----- The scene changes to a world with dead people flying everywhere, in the middle, Rian stands still smiling his evil smile. He lifts up his hand and does that thing Lelouch always does with his hands (covering his eye). He dissolves into Lelouch, who is inside Zero. The camera zooms out to show Zero standing in front Kallen, Rivalz, Milly, Nunnally, Nina, Lloyd, ext. Suddenly, suzaku comes and goes into Zero, kicking Lelouch out in front of C.C. Rian hops on his back and leaves, Lelouch reaching his hand out and grabbing his ankle.**

**Rian looks at the hand and casts red aura at it, melting everything around him. The rest of the music is Rian laughing, his red chess piece in the situation of check.**

* * *

**Hope that was okay guys and girls. I want to thank everyone who has read this, I really do appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedules just to do so! **

**Here's some monopoly money, go crazy. LOL. 3 Oh yeah, before I forget. I really need you guys to review. It means a lot to me because it lets me know you like the story and I should continue so I don't embarrass myself. Here's something you guys can comment on.**

**There will be a new character named______ I need you guys to come up with a name for me, first and last.**

**1. It's a girl**

**2. She's is a brunet**

**3. She is seventeen**

**4. Her middle name is Lawlietta**

**'s Britannian**

**And 6. She is a cheerleader and very snobby (no offence cheerleader, I'm just using it for a good purpose. I don't think every cheerleader is snobby and mean) **

**Well, I hope you guys can give me a name. Like I said before, I really do appreciate your views and I would appreciate it even more if you left a few reviews to let me know how I'm doing. P.s. This chapter is 3,000 words long. I think it's pretty cool because I'm not used to writing things with that many words, especially when I'm in middle school! We don't do much, I have you all know. Anyway, take care and continue reading.**


	16. turn 16:first stage to insanity

Some people cry because nothing's going right, huh brother?" Roya asked when she saw Rian's eyes shine wet as they sat on a cliff beneath the night sky, watching the wonderful eyes of those they missed so badly.

"Yeah... But sometimes, people cry because... Everything is going right, or when they just..." Rian began to laugh with a beautiful, sparkling stream ran down his cheeks and landing on Roya's head. Roya looked up at her brother, his chin now on her forehead.

"Just what, Nii-dii?" She asked innocently, still holding his trembling hands.

"Wish this could last forever." He finished, choking over his tears. Roya stepped of his lap and went back to hug him tight.

"Onii-Sama, It can last forever, you know! All you have to do is imagine everyday like this!" She said jumping back out and rising into the air. She skipped to the far edge of the cliff and spread her arms out like wings, inhaling the soft winds that swirled around her. Rian stared at her, his lips pulled up to his ears in a large smile. Sometimes, he envied her for being so cheerful and hopeful. Other times, he felt proud to be her big brother because she was a wonderful person full of world-ruling emotions. Rian knew that if she became empress, she would be a great ruler... There would be no doubt about it. Maybe she didn't need him to be happy, maybe she could make the world a gentler place all on her own... He didn't need to constantly protect her anymore. Realizing this was like the whole ancient world when Columbuss proved the Earth was round: Relaxed and exciting. Although, it was also like how a mother watches her baby turn into a business-thriving adult: Useless. Yes, he was thrilled and he also felt like there was nothing left for him in this grand world... However, he didn't hate his sister for this, he only loved her all the more. Just realizing this made his soul at ease knowing one less person was 100% dependent on him... And he wished he could've thanked her for that.

"Yeah, all we have to do is blow away all the bad people and close our eyes," Rian grinned, standing beside her in the same position. They stood there foor a moment before he heard Roya giggle.

"And what do we see when we close our eyes?" She asked with playfulness as her tone. Rian took in a heap of breath, closing his eyes tight.

"A world with just me, Tommomi, and you... Under the night sky like things used to be; No Britannia, no Japan, no rebellion, just us," He said in a dazzed voice, his heart and spirit longing for what he imagined. "You know, Roya... I'll make that happen if it kills me!"

* * *

"Knights Of Red Chaos, I speak to you now as a friend, as a brother, as an older sibling: Don't kill unless you're ready to be killed!" Red announced as he stood before a crowd of thousands of his troops.

"SIR!" They answered. Red strolled down the metal steps, hands placed behind his back, and climbed into his Knightmare, his army following his lead. They launched out of the underground base and into the sky.

"Knights, keep going until you reach the Tokyo settlement, wait there on standby for directions." Red's Knightmare turned direction and headed off to the east where the Britannian Palace was located.

_-_-_-_

"KNIGHTS OF BLACK LIGHTS, RED'S ENTIRE ARMY IS ATTACKING THE CASTLE!" Red heard the people inside call for the Knights who resided there. Red smiled to himself, _these STUPID humans are so dependent on others. They don't even realize how the Knightmares are exactly the same one._

The Knights Of Black Lights came to see the enormous army of 30 billion.

"It seems the entire world has turned against Brit-" Red stopped as he heard, as well as everyone elese, news that The Knights Of Red Chaos has been parading around the Tokyo settlements, and now reports of other major settlements, i their Knightmares with parade music blaring.

"*It appears they are dancing happily, along with many children in these areas. We have live footage of children literally dancing on the hands of the frames, unharmed. Appraently, there have been no signs of death anywhere, just good ol' fashion happiness mixed with modern day technology!*" One female newswomen, oddly Britannian, reported on the air, not putting Red's Knights down at all.

"Happy with yourself Red? You're making your little group act like idiots," Knight Candy, Knight of Twelve, scoffed.

"Actually, yes. Why? Because I made you all think only a group of people are out there, when in fact..." Red closed the phone he held in his hands, the Knightmares fading away.

"WHAT, HOW?!" They shouted.

"Simple hollowgrams, and some mirrors," Knight Kirsten answered for him, sounding as uninterested as ever.

"What's the point? You just going to fight us all alone?" Knight Furror spat. As if listening to the conversation between enemies, Knight Senya- Now Knight Of Red Choas #4- Charged at the group of Knightmares. She simply blasted them with a bit of power and ripped their Knightmares in half. Kallen then decended from the heavens in her advanced unit and finished them off. At that moment 5/14s of the Britannian army came after them, excluding Knight Koko and Riley, who were still recovering from the last attack. Kallen and #4 exchanged places, changing people they went after.

#4 clicked a button on top that turned her Knightmare into a thousand blades, swirling around her as she sat in her seat floating in the middle. The half of the army she went after were shocked, they had never seen such an advanced Knightmare before. Though, before they had too much time to dwell on the subject, one third of them were wiped off the face of the planet by sixty of the swords. The rest of the troops began to attack with their highest weapons, all of which were destroyed by the swords surrounding her. #4, with a wide grin she didn't understand, whistled a deafning loud whistle, causing the swords to stop and fly towards the ground, blasting powerful beams at them. They would never go home to see their families again, let's just put it that way.

Kallen's Knightmare stayed the same, however, hot, fury red fire surrounded her unit, even around her whip thing. She casted out her whip, slicing away half of her half. She merely blew some fire to delete the rest of existence. Red laughed as he realized how fast they had whipped out the army. They followed him, however, Red suddenly stopped.

"Alright..." He smiled.

"Okay, what do we do now?" #4 asked him.

"We join the party," He replied, taking off

* * *

Roya and Rian were running around with the Knightmares, Roya on Lelouch's shoulders. C.C, like some other people, simply smiled as she sat lazily on the foot of one. Rian suddenly stopped, turning his attention to Emily who was on the head of a Knightmare beside the one his mother sat on. Without knowing this, Lelouch continued to walk along with Roya on his shoulders. Roya did though, making her father turn back to get him.

"Rian, c'mon before you lose us!" Lelouch called, a happy grin on his princy face. Rian turned his attention to the man who walked backwards, his blond hair swishing with him. He nodded, shaking away his trance. He started running to catch up until he slammed against the ground over Emily's weight. She jumped off him, letting him stand up and groan in pain.

"What the hel-k was that?" He asked, saying heck because of his sister.

"For lying to me that day. I don't know how you made me see those images that day, but now that I think about it it was pretty cool. Now, without further ado, CARRY ME!" She ordered, making a smirk spred across his lips. However, Roya jumped on his shoulders and stuck her toungue at her like the child she was.

"Sorry, M&M, this position is filled," She crossed her arms. Rian shook his head and turned around to catch up with the rest of his family, Emily following.

_-_-_

''So, Mr. Requena, how's things been going lately?" Emily asked curiously. Lelouch shot Rian a short glance, not receiving one back, and smiled at his friend.

"Pretty good now that Rian isn't getting into any trouble and running away," He teased his previous actions.

"Really? Are you sure he hasn't been getting into any trouble?" She asked. Rian cupped her lips with his free hand, the other holding Roya's dangling ankle.

"Ugh, what did he do now," Lelouch asked. Emily moved his hand of her and took a deep breath.

"Well, he's been into a lot of fights, he's had five detentions for being tardy, and he has been sleeping in class," Emily snitched purposely. Rian's eye twitched in irritation, everyone else gasping, except C.C, of course.

"Rian... Really? Fights? I can understand being tardy and sleeping in class, but fights? That's not like you, what's up lately?" Lelouch asked. Rian shrugged and started running around the Knightmares with his sister's hands in the air. With a heavy sigh, Lelouch, C.C, and Emily chased after them, large grins on their faces. Rian took Roya off his shoulders and let her run with him as fast as she could go in her blue jeans and red t-shirt. Rian and her continued running with the 'old people' after them until the ran into another Knightmare. Rian climbed up the ladder on its leg, helping Roya up after, and they climbed up to the head. They stared down at all the tiny ant-people on the ground.

"So, Roya, what do you think, could I pass off as Red?" Rian asked, standing as 'Red-like' as he could. She giggled and jumped into his arms, shaking her head.

"Onii-Sama, no," She continued to laugh.

"Roya, I love you to death, but if you don't cease calling me your sister I will slap you right off this Knightmare," He joked, squeezing her tight. She started to burst out laughing like a balloon. Rian gave her a noogie and she jumped out of his arm, running away to the other end. Rian chuckled in response.

AHHHHHH! Someone screamed in panic. Rian and Roya turned their heads to a large Knightmare. The Knightmare lifted its large arm full of a large Fleija XL, no, something bigger then an XL. Rian turned around and grabbed Roya, wrapping his entire figure around her as it blasted them.

* * *

"Rian?" A soft, familiar voice called. Rian's butterfly lashes fluttered. His vision was blurred to the point where he could only make out colors. Finally, he could see his sister's smoky face, worried. Behind her, everything was dead. He smirked, everything was going according to plan. He sat up, screaming in pain after. Roya grabbed his arm, her eyes wet with tears. He stopped cringing and straightened his expression to calmness. He forced himself to sit up, without showing all the burning screams in his head.

"What... What happened?" He asked, although already knowing the answer. Lelouch suddenly came to his view, looking just as concerned as Roya.

"The Britannian army have attacked... Shh, quiet for moment," He whispered after hearing footsteps in the distance. Rian shut his mouth and stopped breathing, holding Roya tightly in his arms. Just as the soldiers were about to leave, Emily began to sob. The soldiers charged into the ally they laid in, holding charged weapons. Roya and Emily screamed in fright.

"You, boy, you're that famous student at Gotayo High, no? Well then, how's about a game of chess? I bet you won't win, after all, you aren't 100% Britannian!" One of the commanders asked, a teasing grin on his rugged face as clear as day.

"But he-"

"Sure," Rian said, interrupting his dad. Lelouch grabbed his arm as he started to stand, his face twisted in screaming pain. Rian shot him his 'I'm not an effing baby anymore' glare and headed their way, leaning against the cold stone wall. One of the scrawny soldiers took out a chess board from his back pack and set it between the two.

"How many seconds per move, school boy?"

"five," He replied calmly as everyone gasped.

"Very well then, idiot."

Within a matter of two minutes, Rian won, a record that even surpassed his father. Speaking of the devil, Lelouch smiled in pride for his son's intellect.

"Well then, are we through?" Rian asked, a tone that seemed too much like a prince's, in paricular, Lelouch.

"No." The soldier growled, pulling out his gun and standing up. Rian's eyes widened in surprise. He really WAS surprised, he didn't foresee this. Rian began to shake violently in rage, clenching his teeth and fists.

"BASTARD! You cheater, you dirty, dirty CHEATER! That's not fair, you can't do that, that's not FAIR!" He yelled like bloody murder. Lelouch stared at them with unmovable eyes.

"Shut up," He scoffed, aiming the gun. Just before the gun went off, Koi came out of nowhere and took the blow. Rian didn't seem phased, instead, he merely caught her limp body. He dropped her and grabbed the gun, turning him around and firing at some of his men. They shot at him, only shooting the guy he used as a shield. He dropped the guy and made his way over to one of the men, grabbing his arm and using his geass.

"Remember a time when you were insane, when you were angry at everyone," Rian ordered. The man's eyes went colorless as he began shooting the rest of the men. Rian gripped his shoulder and whispered," Now remember a time when you wish you just wanted to end everything." Rian dropped to his knees as the red hot crimson blood splattered on his face. His bloody blond hair covered his eyes as he stared at the ground. He gripped his geass eye and started to yell in pain. C.C. ran over to him and kept herself a small distance away.

"Lelouch, remember Mao, how he became insane so I couldn't use him?! This is the first stage of insanity!" C.C exclaimed. Lelouch ran over and grabbed his shoulders. C.C and Rian yelled no, however, Rian sounded more urgent and was more of a shriek. Lelouch froze, C.C grabbed him and they both saw one of his memories he had almost forgotten about.

* * *

"Why, my Mozaiku Kakera, are you crying?" A young man with short green hair and sparkling, friendly blue eyes. A younger child who looked like a little Rian, wipped away his tears with his plaid sleeves.

"N-No I'm not, Brother, I'm not crying," The blond boy denied, sniffling like a baby. The older boy smiled comfortingly and sat down next to him, pulling his knees to his chest. He ruffled his blond hair and grinned widely.

"C'mon, Mozaiku Kakera, I'm your brother for goodness sakes!" He laughed and wrapped his arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Rian struggled out, laughing as he did so.

'Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm just... Jealous that Mom and Dad are spending so much time with that dumb baby and not us!" He pouted after he was free. The older boy rolled his eyes and turned his head to the leaves of the tree they leaned on above them.

"Rian... There's something you don't get about being a brother. It's a sacred bond, a bond that awakens in us the second our younger sibling is born. Although, when Roya ever gets in danger, you'll feel the instinct to help her and protect her, just as I feel when your in trouble," He said smoothly. Rian stopped pouting to look at his day dreaming brother.

"Brother?" He hesitated.

"Hmm?"

"Were you jealous of me when I was born?"

"No, in fact, I spent more time with you then anyone else!"

_-_-_-_-_-_

"STOP IT, STOOOP!" Rian screamed bloody murder, almost begging for his father to release him. Lelouch jumped off, leaving his son to clutch his geass eye. C.C bit her lip and smacked him across his face. Roya jumped up and sat beside Rian.

"No, Mom, like this, Nii-San!" Roya corrected. Rian froze and his stressed violet eyes strayed up to her. Koi took him into her arms, not catching him by surprise, and let him pass out.

"It's not fair... Why does my brother have to bare all of this?! Why can't he just let us help him. He's like the world, he's forgotten how to share his pain with people, he's putting borders around himself and dubbing everyone evil!" Roya sobbed, burrying her head in his back.


	17. turn17:All Hail Emperor Rian V Britannia

A long time ago, me, Tommomi, and Roya were sitting underneath the night sky like any other day, however, Roya had asked a perculiar question. She had asked, if I recall, what makes us human. Neither I nor Tommomi could answer her question, although, we despretly tried to. Back then, I figured Tommomi and I had the best ideas about it, but now I'm too sure. We had said that what makes us human is that we can think and plan on our own. We aalso tried to explain that we were human because we had human emotions.

Today, as I remember this moment, I beleive we were close, yet miles away. Though, even now, as I am Red, I still can't answer that question. Maybe, what makes us human is not knowing everything that is going on. Or maybe it's that we get aggrivated when we don't understand something... Perhaps, it's when we feel like Gods one moment and then crash down into tiny fleas and hate being human.

* * *

"Roya, for once, can you please let me deal with things on my own!" Rian shot his sister his rare annoyed glance. Roya shut her mouth and went back up against the wall..

"So, what you're telling me is that only one of us can be emperor or empress?" Rian paraphrased. The troops nodded, still holding their guns in their hands.

"How about... Roya," Rian said, standing against the wall and pushing his sister ahead of him.

"What? But the other has to die!'' One of the soldiers explained, surprised this young boy was willing to die for his sister's safty.

"I knw, but what is my life worth compared to hers? Yeah, a murderer's life means nothing, an innocent's means all the world," Rian answered for them. Lelouch turned his head towards him and frowned. C.C got up from the floor and starred at him. She grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt and gave him evil eyes.

"Don't talk like that, you are NOT a murderer, and you won't go to hell because of that day!" C.C barked.

"I was condemmed to Hell when I first began!" Rian corrected. C.C let go and backed away. As she did so, one of the soldiers grabbed her and locked her up in chains. The same thing was done to Lelouch and Roya, they were all taken away. However, Rian stayed, only one soldier remained with him.

That soldier took off his helmet and showed Keitaro, but he didn't drop it. Keitaro held the gun up to Rian's heart.

"You used me, Rian, you used me for your plan, didn't you!" Keitaro growled. Rian stayed calm and gave him his Red look, a look full of darkness and souless emotions.

"Yes, I did," Rian answered, monotone voice surrounding his lips.

"You... I HATE YOU!" Keitaro screamed. Rian grabbed the gun and pressed a little with his finger on the trigger.

"If you hate me so, why don't you shut me, right now?" Rian asked. Keitaro threw the gun against the wall of the living room and dropped to his knees.

"Because you're my brother," He sighed. Rian nodded and picked him back up, unning out of the house afterwards. Little did he know, Koi was following him.

"So, are you going to save your sister from being Empress?" Koi asked, scaring Rian to the point of a heart attack.

"There would be no need, she can handle this on her own, she's a big girl now and I trust her judgment of what to do about this world," Rian replied after surviving his heart attack. She stood in front of him with her hands behind her back and shook her head.

"So, then it's the end of all the fun, is it? Does this mean the Red Rebellion is over? She'll give the world back their land and rule her own country in luxury and happiness of a world with total peace, just as you planned?" Koi asked, watching Red's mask secretly crack open and spill out a bunch of Red aura. All she saw now wasa young boy with a deep and relaxed smile.

"Yes, I beleive the Red Rebellion is over..."

* * *

Although I wish I could leave it here, where everything is as Rian had wanted, I beleive I'd be a liar, for, Rian's and the world's trouble was not yet over...

* * *

"RIAN!" Riley shouted, grabbing ahold of him and pinning him to the ground of a sidewalk. Rian gasped and struggled, but his friend was too strong for him. "You're Red, so, I must put you to justice, I'm turning you in!" Riley growled.

"No, I'm your friend, how could you?!" Rian screamed, still struggling.

"No friend would try to kill me, Rian!" He corrected, slamming his head against the cement, knocking him unconcious.

_-_-_-_-_-

"Your Highness, Roya Vi Britannia, I have brought you the one behind Red's mask so that you may end the war!" Riley announced, removing the coat from his face to show a blond haired teen, who just began to open his eyes. At first it was all a blur, and then, he could see a young girl with perfectly blushed short black hair and gold eyes, sitting in a throne chair that seemed to make her look like a flea. She looked strange in her long white dress that touched the floor, of course, that was just because Rian wasn't used to seeing her like that.

The empress gasped, her hand to her lips to emphisize. She wiggled out of the towering chair and stood at the top of the stairs with a look of disbeleife.

"Rian... No, he can't be! He's dead... Nii-Can's dead!" She screamed, tripping over her dress and down the red carpeted stairs. Rian managed to head butt Riley and hurry to his distressed princess. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up from the hard ground. He gave her a tight embrace as she started sobbing, stopping her emidiatly.

"Rian... Rian... You're alive... You're Red! You're... You're... Horrible!" She choked her sentence. Rian nodded and nuzzled her red ear with his chin. She continued to whimper into his shoulder with her entire heart.

"Your Highness, I'm afriad he must be put to death or this war will never end," Riley interrupted, yanking Rian away. Rian bit his hand, however, nothing worked out for him. Roya tryed so hard to sit up straight and consume her crying to make her brother think higher of her, but she couldn't.... The unsupressable tears continued to fall uncontrolably. Rian couldn't bare to see his sister be full of so much pain, so, he had to do something.

"Riley... You have my permission to kill me," Rian sighed. Everyone in the room was silent.

"Rian, you are truly a fool, you know that?" Lelouch said in his Zero voice. Wait... It WAS Zero! The masked man stepped towards the young Empress and held out his black-gloved hand. She took and he helped her up, leaving her afterwards.

"Ha, you say that in Zero's place, do you? You did the same thing for your sister, so don't even start judging me," Rian growled with a tone that wasn't quite decodable.

"There's a difference! I didn't let my sister-"

"Don't give me that load of crap! You almost let your sister die! And now, guess what, she IS dead, because of you!" Rian interrupted him. Zero waved his arm to the side to silence him.

"Shut up, you know nothing, you understand NOTHING!" Zero yelled. Rian shook his head and grabbed Riley's arm, using his geass to pull out a memery that would send him to sleep. Rian slipped out of his arms and kicked the wall, sending a sword in his hand.

"I'm not done with you, and I understand EVERYTHING about you!" Rian shot him an arrogant grin. Zero pulled out a gun from his pocket.

"Strange, my own child has become my enemy," Zero chuckled. Rian frowned harshly and flipped the sword in his hand.

"Maybe this is just Red speaking, but, you mean nothing to me, you're not my father, you're DEAD to me," He barked, charging at the masked man, cracking his mask as he passed. Zero grabbed his cracked mask and flipped around, firing his gun at... ROYA! Roya landed on the ground with a soft whimper. Rian's eyes grew wide as he dropped his sword and charged next to his sister.

"I'm not dead brother, but you could die, so... I couldn't let that happen," Roya smirked, letting him carry her in his arms. She laened her against his chest and listened to his fast heartbeat.

"Zero... You are done... Now, at this moment... RED IS THE KING OF THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Rian yelled, the whole world literally hearing him, the camera was on.

* * *

"Rian is RED!?" Samantha gasped in her office along with her fellow school presidents.

"CAN'T BE!"

* * *

Rian stood before a crowd of many people in the throne room now. Suddenly, hundreds of soldiers swormed in and charged their guns.

"Cretins, you should stop this!" Rian ordered. Koi stepped beside him and held out her hand, sending out imaginery waves of death. The soldiers all died.

"Monster... TYRANT!" They cried.

"Oh, I'm the tyrant, huh? What is it that you Britannians did to the world?" Rian grinned molently. He strolled down the smooth steps, his hands behind his back, and glared at Riley, who pointed at him with a black gun.

"Yes, you are," Riley hissed, firing the gun. Rian laughed his evil, twisted laughter as Zero zoomed in front of him and deflected the bullet. Rian turned back to Koi and stepped into his throne chair.

"Hear me those who defy justice, SILENCE!" Rian commanded. Zero took his mask off and ran up the steps.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia command you, OBEY HIM!" Lelouch commanded using his geass, the insignia of geass on his throat shining bright pink. The noblemen in the throne room's eyes turned slightly purple as they saluted their new emperor.

"Now, I, Emperor Rian Tyler Britannia, command you all... DIE!" Rian demanded, smiling devilishly as the people killed themselves. Koi 'hmmphed' and climbed on the emperor's back, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Rian... YOU SON OF A-"

"Riley, shut up, you were and always will be just a pawn on a chess board," Rian silenced him calmly, turning around and sitting back in the chair. Suddenly, the palace doors burted open, revealing Emily in her school uniform, along with Kallen holding her back.

"What about me, huh? Do I even mean ANYTHING to you?!" Emily asked. As she spoke, Lelouch could see Shirley in her. He then smiled awekwardly as Kallen winked playfully at him.

Rian wasn't stupid, he knew Keitaro was secretly hiding behind his throne chair. Rian also knew Keitaro gets very jealous of people he likes. If he didn't play this correctly, he'd have a dead friend and a phycotic serial killer.

"No, Emily, you mean absolutely nothing to me. In fact, you are just as much of a pawn as he is," Rian said in his cold and cruel Emperor tone. Emily narrowed her eyebrows and ran up to him. She smacked him across his pretty little face.

"DROP DEAD!"

"Don't worry, Emily, I will," He replied as she slammed the doors behind her. Lelouch swirled around and stared at him shock.

"Rian... It didn't work when I did it, and I had the code... If you do it..."

"I'll die in vein. Yes, I'm aware of this. So, I've devised another plan."

"Don't worry, Zero, Red isn't going to die while I'm around," Koi said. Riley dropped his gun at that point and fell to his knees.

"Riley... Go home and forget you even know me!"


End file.
